Lightning Struck
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Rose Weasley blames herself for a death in the family. Depressed, she goes out in a lightning storm and is struck by lightning. She wakes to find herself in the past. Can she find her way home? Who will she meet? Will she even want to leave? SEQUEL UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings in it, no matter how much I wish I did

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters or settings in it, no matter how much I wish I did. You have J. K. Rowling to thank for that literary masterpiece. However, I do own this plot.

**Summary:** Rose Weasley is heartbroken after a tragedy in her family, and cant help but blame herself. In a depressed state, she goes out into a dangerous lightning storm and is struck by an unusual lightning bolt. When she wakes up she isn't where she had been, and has found herself in the past. Can she find a way to get home? And how will her presence in the past and the influence she has on people change the future?

**Prologue**

I grinned as I spoke on the phone, twirling the wire around my finger. I spoke for a little longer before hanging up. Skipping down the stairs I entered the kitchen, where my mother and father were talking, Mum, cooking some chicken and Dad leaning against the counter discussing something with her. When he saw me bouncing into the kitchen he smiled slightly.

"What are you so excited about?" he questioned.

"I just got a date." I practically sang. Mum sent me a smile, but Dad's face turned stormy.

"With who?" his voice was hard.

"Scorpius." I replied, pulling the fridge open and grabbing a soda.

"Scorpius? As in Scorpius_ Malfoy_?" I sent him a look before popping the top. My silence was answer enough. "No._ No_. I absolutely forbid it." The once carefree air suddenly turned dangerous.

I put the can down, my face turning hard as well, "Why not?"

"Why not?! Because he's a Malfoy! They're no good, Rosie, and I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt! It's a date Dad, not a bloody engagement!"

"Watch your tongue young lady."

"This is so unfair! You can't choose who I do and don't date!" I argued, feeling challenged; my pride hurt.

"As long as you live under this roof you will obey my rules!"

"I'll obey your stupid rules, but those rules don't include who I can and can't hang out with! Mum, you can't seriously let him control my life like this, can you?" I turned to look at my mother, wanting to have someone on my side, supporting me.

She looked up from the chicken, and then went back to working with the meat, thinking everything through, like always. "You're right, Rose, it is unfair for us to control you in that way. However, we have never met this boy, and I think until we have gotten at least a small grasp on what his nature is it would be best for you not to date him just yet."

I looked between the two, anger bubbling up inside me, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Just for the time being." Mum emphasized, and that may have calmed me down enough to be reasonable, if Dad hadn't interjected.

"Not for the ruddy time being! My daughter will never,_ ever_ date a Malfoy._ End of story_."

That really tipped me off, "I hate you!" I yelled, turning and running to my room. I was surprised with even myself, having not planned to say that. If I had been at a level head I never would have dreamed it, because it wasn't true. But now that it had been said I wasn't about to back down—not in my current state.

I reached my room and slammed the door hard behind me, locking it and throwing myself onto my bed, screaming into the pillow. The image of my father's shocked face kept running through my head, but still my body was filled with boiling rage. How dare they control my life like that? I was practically an adult. I'd be of age by February, less than six months away. Yet they were acting like I was a child.

An hour later there was a knock on the door, saying dinner was ready. I didn't respond, or even move from my place on the bed. They left me there, not bothering me again for the rest of the night. By the morning my anger had yet to subside, though I felt guilty for my words. I didn't hate my father, quite the opposite. I loved him with all my heart. He was one of my best friends, even if he was somewhat annoying and childish at times. Still, he was my father, and had been faithful and loving throughout my entire life. I'd been out of line, though I still wasn't willing to admit it to his face.

It was at noon that my father paid a visit, saying he was going to drive down to the ice cream parlor—our favorite spot. He was inviting me along, but I refused to respond still. I heard him sigh on the other side of the door, and then the sound of his retreating steps. I stayed in my room for a few more hours, reading some books for the coming school year, before I finally gave in to the guilt. I couldn't stand putting my father through pain.

I left my bedroom and descended the stairs and into the hallway, the front door straight ahead, with an archway on either side of me, the one on the left leading to a sitting room, the one on the right to a large dining room. There was another arch in the dining room that connected to the kitchen, and a hallway between the stairs and the wall. If you went down the hallways it connected to the kitchen and the sitting room, and in there you found a bathroom. Under the stairs was the laundry room.

Now I followed the hall, peaking into the dining room as I passed it. I got to the kitchen and saw Mum on the phone, her back to me. She was quiet, her body stock still as she listened. I sound her gasp in a breath, a hand moving up to her mouth as she mutely nodded to whatever she was hearing. She didn't know I was there. I heard the sound of her snuffling a sob, and I watched and listened as she spoke on the phone, her words not making sense. What was going on?

Finally, she hung up the phone and turned, noticing me for the first time. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

She took a large gulp of air, struggling to get the words out. I'd never seen her so upset.

"It's your father."

0o0o0o0

I stood there, dressed in all black as the preacher spoke over the coffin. My mother was to my left, and to her left was my brother Hugo. Tears streamed down his and her faces, but mine was stone still, dry but for the rain that hit it, the umbrella over me doing nothing to keep me dry. My dress stuck to my form, and I was surrounded by family and friends, all crying over my father. My father, the war hero. The guy who battled from his first year at Hogwarts, first helping Uncle Harry and then becoming an auror, tracking down Death Eaters. After all of that without ever dying and he went out because of something as simple as a car crash. You'd think it would be simple enough to fix him up. But no, by the time anyone came to even get him to a hospital he was already gone. He hadn't stood a chance.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" the old, aged man was saying. I only caught snippets of his words, too wrapped up in my grief to pay attention. I wouldn't let myself cry. I didn't deserve that relief. I was the worst daughter in existence. It seemed only fair for me to suffer.

The rain had come unexpectedly for the end of august, the storm raging relentlessly. I wanted to scream along with the thunder that rumbled in the distance. Everyone left after the ceremony. All but me. The house was only a mile or so away—I told Mum I could walk. I would never, ever go into a muggle car again. They were unsafe. I had a better chance walking, and I wanted to be alone at the moment anyways. I needed the solitude, and I didn't want to go back to my room. It held too many memories of the day a few weeks before. I wanted to never go back to that place again. It wasn't the same now—it was empty. It sounded too silent with the sudden absence of happiness. Every jacket I found that was his, hung around the house from his laziness to put it away was just another reminder that he wasn't coming back. All the home video's he obsessed over told that he would never add another to the collection. Every scratch on the antic table by the front door screamed that his keys wouldn't be thrown there carelessly to scratch the old wood and glass ever again. Everything taunted me, nagging at my memories. I couldn't stand it.

However, I had to go home, no matter how much I hated it. I sat in front of the grave for a good hour however, sitting on top of the fresh dirt, rubbing patterns into it and smoothing it out, trying to make it perfect. It had begun to turn into a churning mud, soaking me with the grime, but I didn't care. I read his tombstone to myself over and over, memorizing every crook and cranny, every crack and inscription and design. I had it imprinted into my brain, just like the look of pain on my father's face when I told him I hated him. And my mother after she hung up the phone and faced me, tears streaming down her face. And Hugo when he found out, and how his strong, smiley face turned to one of horror, shock, and immense sadness and pain. All these images were tattooed to my brain, to stay with me forever. I hated myself.

0o0o0o0

I looked out the window of the train quietly, seeing everyone with their parents, happy and laughing. I saw Mum and Hugo still out there, talking with all our family. I'd taken off the moment we got here, wanting to be alone. I'd grown distant from everyone after that night. I knew they were all worried. Hugo was still depressed, but at least he was able to smile now and then. He was already in the healing process. I wasn't even close to getting that far.

The door to my compartment slid open and I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. The door then slid shut and someone sat beside me, their arm sliding around my waist, pulling me to them. I looked up finally to see Scorpius there, his face full of sympathy. Pity even. I shrugged him away.

"Leave me alone, Scor." I said softly, looking away from him again.

"Rose, I'm really sorry about what happened." He said, moving away and giving me my space, like the gentleman that he was.

"Yeah, me too." I said softly, making no move to look at him again. Instead I just pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"If you need to talk…"

"I don't. I just want to be by myself." I answered curtly, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence.

I was sure he was nodding, probably with a somewhat hurt expression on his face, "Sure, Rosie. I'll talk to you later."

Rosie. Nobody had called me 'Rosie' since before the funeral. Nobody but my dad.

"Scorpius?"

There was quiet, and I knew he had paused to listen.

"Don't call me 'Rosie' anymore."

Silence answered me, and then the door slid open and then closed. Then, I was finally alone. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I blinked them back, hard. I wasn't going to let myself cry. I didn't deserve the relief that would come with it.

The train pulled out of the station and I was left in the compartment by myself. Even first years avoided me. They'd read what happened in the Prophet. They'd seen a picture of us, mourning my father. They knew I wouldn't welcome them, and all they'd get would be an awkward silence for the entire trip. So for the whole ride I sat in the same spot, unmoved, still hugging my legs and staring out the window unseeing, my eyes glazed as my mind raced over memories of how things used to be.


	2. Chapter 1: October 31, 2022

Disclaimer: again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings

**Disclaimer:** again, I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters or settings. The plot is mine, though.

**Chapter 1**

_October 31, 2022_

I sat on the couch in the common room, doing my homework quietly as the world went on around me. The Ravenclaw house might sound like it would be very quiet, full of studying students, but that isn't the case at all. In fact, it is probably just as loud and obscured as all the others, if not more so. I had no family in the house with me to pester me about getting out and about, being the only Weasley in many, many generations to ever get into any house other than Gryffindor, and all my friends I had in the house had given up on me quite some time ago. I was a lost cause since my father's death.

It was Halloween, and a storm was raging outside my window, thunder loud and booming, lightning flashing across the sky every few minutes. A few first years were huddled together in front of the fire, roasting marshmallows and chatting nervously together, glancing out the window every few minutes. Whenever the thunder rolled one little girl would burry her face into a boy's chest, as if hiding might help, and he would laugh at her, acting like it hadn't scared him as well, when we all saw him jump very visibly. Finally I finished, and by this time people were headed down to the feast. I put my things away and looked outside. It was raining buckets out there, and if I even considered going out I would be soaked as soon as I was out the door. But still, I couldn't resist. Something was drawing me to the rain, and I had no reason other than the chance of a cold holding me back. I wasn't hungry anyways.

So, with that thought, I threw on my cloak and left the tower, going down stairs after stairs until I made it to the entrance hall. Instead of going to the Great Hall to sit at my table and eat sweets, I veered off and made it to the large doors that would lead me outside. I pushed one of the doors open and walked out, pulling the door shut behind me. As I had predicted I was instantly soaked. I pulled the cloak around myself to at least attempted and keep myself warm, and then set off. I hadn't really planned where I was going, but somehow I found myself at the Quidditch pitch. I walked into the center of the field and spun in circles, looking up at the rain as it fell onto my face.

0o0

Professor McGonagall sat at the staff table, Professor Trelawney beside her. Suddenly the woman froze up, wheezing for a breath.

McGonagall grabbed her shoulder, "Sibyll? Are you unwell?"

0o0

Thunder rolled loudly, sounding like an atomic bomb going off. As it did I screamed, long and loud, trying to vent my emotions, wanting to be free of the pain I forced myself to endure. For the first time in two months I finally let myself cry, and they were heaving sobs, tears rolling down my face. Light seemed to be swirling in the clouds, abnormal light that shouldn't be there during a storm. The clouds were the darkest black I'd ever seen making everything seem darker than night itself, and the lightning that was building up was visible in all sorts of colors. Purples, pinks, blues, greens, and oranges.

"Take me now!" I yelled up to the storm, watching as lightning flashes, closer than should have been comfortable. However, I was in too much distress to realize the danger I was in.

0o0

"Sibyll?"

"_Darkness has passed and light has prevailed, but hearts were broken and lives were mislaid._" She croaked out, her voice shaky and not her own, absent of its usual mistiness.

0o0

I held my arms out, wide open, "Go ahead! Take me!" I screamed. The wind whipped at me, my hood getting thrown from my head, letting my hair be better soaked. My clothes flapped around me, my wet hair slapping my face painfully, but I ignored it.

0o0

"_Ancient magic will steal one girl, and take her to live out her destiny._"

"Sibyll… what are you on about?" a dread was creeping into the headmistress as the woman continued to speak, her voice having yet to take on it's usual annoying phoniness.

"_Time will change and lives will survive, so long as she can win the snake's favor._"

0o0

"_TAKE ME!!_" I screamed, my voice almost rising above the booming thunder.

And then it happened. A lightning bolt shot down at me, containing all the colors and more that I'd seen earlier. I realized in that second how stupid I'd been, screaming at a storm. It was racing towards me, and I jumped to get out of the way, but the storm wasn't about to let me get away so quickly. It hit me, moving too quickly, and I felt the worst, most burning pain shoot through my body, making me spasm and scream in pain. My eyes squeezed shut as things around me seemed to be trying to rip me apart. I tried to squirm and move, but I seemed to be pinned, while at the same time my limbs were slammed and smashed. I let out a blood curdling screech, and then my world slowly faded into darkness.

0o0

"_But if she fails things will alter, and we will all have to live in a darker reality._" Sibyll Trelawney blinked a few times and saw Minerva McGonagall looking at her with a horrified expression. "Headmistress? Did I say something?"


	3. Chapter 2: November 4, 1944

Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings

**Disclaimer:** still don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters or settings.

**Chapter 2**

_November 4, 1944_

I felt a throbbing pain in my head as things slowly began to slide back into focus. I couldn't quite remember what had happened, though I vaguely recalled a thunderstorm, and a lot of pain. I tried to force my heavy eyelids to open, but it was a trial they didn't seem to have the effort to even attempt. However, I had never, ever backed down from a challenge, and I surely wasn't now either. So, after a few minutes of struggling, my eyes finally managed to open. Light shone bright into them, making me groan. I heard some people talking somewhere in the background, but I couldn't quite get my voice to speak. My throat hurt.

Slowly, however, things began to come into focus, and the voices became clearer. Two men and a woman. The woman's voice was stern, used to be in charge, yet was soft at the same time, as if always caring with delicate people. One of the men's voices was low and anxious, unsure almost. The last one was an average tone, thoughtful and yet serious at the same time. I groaned again and the voices stopped, and then the sound of heels and two pairs of dress shoes came towards me. I blinked into the light and moved my head slightly, relieved to actually have that ability back.

"I think she's waking up…" the woman's voice said. Some sort of cloth mopped at my head, either wetting my forehead or drying it, I wasn't sure. I did know it was wet at least.

Finally I managed to open my eyes completely and take in everything, fully conscious and awake. I saw three people, one woman with honey blond hair pulled up leaning over me, tending me, and then two men standing at the foot of my bed. Taking in everything else for a moment I realized I was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. However, I didn't know any of the people around me. I'd never seen them in my entire life.

"Wha…" I gasped out, my throat protesting instantly, sending a fiery pain shooting through it.

"Drink this dear, it will help the pain." The woman said, handing me a glass of potion.

I took the glass with both hands, not having quite enough energy to hold it with only one, and brought it to my mouth, drinking it with one gulp, knowing it would be vile and not wanting to prolong the awful taste.

"Well young lady, its nice to see you finally awake." One of the men said. He had gray hair, the top of his head bald with a few longer hairs combed over the spot, as if trying to hide it. He was somewhat large, and his robes were a bright green color. It was so bright I had difficulty looking at him, especially with my still adjusting eyes.

"What happened…?" I asked, my voice hoarse as I weakly handed my glass back to the woman who I by now had realized was the matron. "Where is Madame Pomfrey?" I felt almost worried. She was never sick after all, so why was she gone?

"Madame Pomfrey? I'm sorry, but I don't recall that name." the large, bright-robed man said, holding his hands out in apology.

"Don't…" I trailed off, confused.

"And as for what happened… well, we'd like to know that ourselves. Some students went to the Quidditch pitch to practice yesterday afternoon and found you unconscious, bloody and on the brink of death. You must have been there the full night and morning. And there are no records of your enrollment here…"

My eyes widened, startled, "No records? I've been a student here for over five years. This is my 7th year." What the bloody hell was going on?

"I've been teaching here for some time now, miss, and I must say I've never seen you in any of my classes." The other man said. I studied him, taking in his long auburn hair and beard, his twinkling blue eyes, and his purple robes. He look familiar from somewhere… and then things clicked into place.

"Oh Merlin…" I groaned, my head falling back onto the pillow and my eyes shutting. "No, no, no, no, _no_…" I muttered to myself, over and over. It couldn't be him. He'd died almost ten years before I was born, and that had been when he was old. This guy wasn't even _graying_ yet! It couldn't be possible. And yet, there he was, Albus Dumbledore in the flesh. Young. Still teaching. Which could only mean that the other man was Headmaster Dippet. I'd read about him in a few books, seen his picture in Headmaster McGonagall's office. But of course that was impossible, because if it really was him that would mean…

"What year is it?"

The adults were silent, and I could only assume they were glancing at one another in confusion. "1944." The woman answered hesitantly.

"What day?"

"November 4th."

It had been October 31st when I'd been struck by the lightning, which now that I thought back must not have been lightning at all. Or, at least not you're everyday lightning. It had to have been some sort of spell. There was no other explanation.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir? Can I talk to you alone, please?" I asked, my voice a low whisper as my mind mulled over all that I'd learned.

After a bit of discussing on their part—all of which I was in too much shock to listen to—they finally allowed me to be alone with Dumbledore. The matron went to her office while Dippet went to his to do a bit of paper work.

"Now my dear girl, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked, sitting on the bed to my left. I looked at him, my eyes obviously showing my distress. "Let's start with a name, shall we?"

"Rose Weasley." I answered, biting my lip, knowing he'd recognize the name. After all, all Weasley's attended Hogwarts to my knowledge, and he had been teaching for many years. He would have come across a Weasley at least once, though it was more likely he'd met a fair few. There were so many of us after all.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I know all the Weasley's, and I have never met, nor seen you." he answered, his voice apologetic.

"Well, I've never actually met you either, though I grew up learning about you." I answered, which earned me a raised brow.

"Is that so?"

I nodded, "I'm going to tell you something, but before I do I just want you to know I'm not crazy."

He nodded, "Of course. Please, continue."

"Okay… I don't know how it happened—well, actually, I have an idea, but it's not foolproof, just an assumption—but anyways, I somehow was transported here from October 31, 2022." Merlin, it sounded crazier aloud than it did in my head. I hurried on, "You see, I was out in this awful storm, out in the Quidditch pitch, while everyone else was inside at the feast. While out there I saw this weird lightning, and the clouds were glowing with all sorts of colors, and then the lightning struck me and I woke up here."

Throughout my explanation I couldn't read Dumbledore's expression. I wasn't even sure what to look for, knowing nothing of the man. Hell, I was going purely off of my parents' teenage views of him, in the time that they knew him. He could be an entirely different person now!

"That is quite a story." He remarked.

"I can prove it! You're half-blood, your mother having been a muggle-born. You have a scar shaped like the London Underground just above your knee, you were head boy in your seventh year, you excelled in Transfigurations, and you have a Phoenix… well, I'm not sure if you have him yet, but you have one eventually if not yet. You…"

"That's quite enough Miss Weasley. I believe you." he said calmly, holding up his hands to signal my silence. I instantly snapped my mouth shut and looked down. "Let's keep your knowledge of the future to a minimum, shall we? It could be very dangerous for you if people other than me were to learn." I nodded in agreement.

"That's why I asked for only you. I've never actually met you, but you were close to my parents and uncle when they were students, and from what they told me you seemed like the only person I could trust."

"They must have known me very well to tell you so much." He mused.

"Well, they told me some of it, but I also learned a bit from books too…"

"I'm in books?" his brows raised in what I assumed must have been amusement, his eyes twinkling slightly.

I nodded, "Yeah, though I can't really be sure what is all true… but I probably shouldn't be telling you all this. I'll shut up now."

"How do you plan to find your way back to the future?"

I bit my lip, "Well… that's why I wanted to talk to you. If I knew how I wouldn't have even told you, but… I didn't even mean to come here in the first place. I don't even know how it happened. So… I haven't a clue as to how I'll get back."

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but I've never heard of anything like this. It will take much research on both our parts to find an answer." He said gravely.

Ducking my head I sighed sullenly, "So I'm stuck here then."

Dumbledore looked at me gravely, "I'm afraid so."

My find flashed over everything that had happened to me over the last few months. My father dying, separating myself from everyone I loved, and now getting sent to the past. I hadn't even been able to tell my mother and Hugo goodbye. I struggled to gulp, fighting back my tears. The last time I let myself cry I had gotten into a worse mess than I'd been in to begin with. I wouldn't let that happen again.

"What am I to do now?"

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to give you a new name and enroll you into Hogwarts to finish your education and try and find a way to get you home." The older man said logically.

"New name?" my mind was so jumbled and confused I was hardly comprehending what the deputy headmaster was saying.

"Yes, Weasley is too well known of a name, and in this time you are obviously not a Weasley. You'll have to have a new surname."

I thought for a few seconds, "Granger." I decided, "It's a muggle name, so it's unlikely anyone will recognize me with it."

He nodded, "Now, you'll need a back-story. Other than for the few who found you in the Quidditch field your appearance is a compete secret. So naturally, everyone knows." He chuckled slightly, trying to add a bit of spirit to the mood.

"Well, it's logical to say that since I have a muggle name I should have some muggle heritage." I said sensibly, trying to get my mind off of the fact that I was trapped and on something useful. "So we could say my father was a muggle or muggleborn at least."

"What about your mother?"

"Hmm, well, it would be more likely for me to have magical blood if one of my parents were a witch or wizard, so my mother would have been half-blood, while my father a muggle. How's that for blood status?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Very good. Now, how did you end up in the middle of the Quidditch pitch half alive?"

I thought for a few minutes, in which time the room was completely silent. "I was attacked my centaurs." I finally said.

The professor raised his eyebrows, "That's very creative."

"I was running away from home and wound up in the forbidden forest. There I met up with a bunch of centaurs that attacked me. I only just got away, and I stumbled across the Quidditch pitch and passed out there."

"And why did you run away from home?"

"Personal reasons that I would prefer not to speak of." I answered easily.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, "Hmm, it's so absurdly creative it could pass as truthful."

I smiled slightly, "Exactly."

"So then, now for your classes. What year and house are you in?"

"I'm in my 7th year, and I was Head Girl, and I'm a Ravenclaw."

"And what classes are you taking?"

"Advanced Potions, Advanced DADA, Advanced Ancient Runes, Advanced Arithmancy, Advanced Astronomy, Advanced Charms, Advanced History of Magic, Advanced Muggle Studies, and Advanced Transfiguration." I said, naming them off on my fingers.

Dumbledore again raised his brows, his eyes twinkling, "Quite the busy schedule."

I shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, well, I like to challenge myself."

He smiled softly, "Well why don't you rest and I'll have everything arranged with the headmaster. You must be exhausted after being attacked by centaurs." His eyes twinkled and I gave the smallest of smiles in acknowledgement to his joke. He nodded and turned, leaving the room so I could get some rest. I hadn't been attacked my centaurs, but I had been pulled through time, which hurt a lot more than you might think. And being shocked by lightning wasn't a picnic either.

I fell asleep minutes later with my mind blank, too exhausted to think about anything, even the peculiar situation I was in.


	4. Chapter 3: Tom Riddle

**Disclaimer: **if I owned _Harry Potter_ Fred wouldn't have died, Hermione would have ended up with Fred or Draco, Sirius would have either never died or somehow come back from the dead one way or another, Remus and Tonks wouldn't be dead, Hedwig _defiantly _wouldn't be dead, Harry would possibly be dead (depending on my mood…), and pretty much everything that happened in the 7th book would be the opposite (though I think Voldie would still die… again, depending on my mood). So yeah, you'd know if I owned _Harry Potter_, but seeing as none of that happened, I obviously don't.

**AN:** hiya everyone! This being my first authors note for this story, I'd like to thank everyone who's made it this far for reading! I'm shocked that so many people have added this to their favorites, and that so many people have viewed it! Seriously! Since nobody has put anything under this pairing yet I assumed nobody would find it right away, but I guess I was wrong! Now then, I'm happy you are all adding it to your favorites, but what I'd really like are some reviews. I've only got two so far (thank you Shingie and cto 10121) and I'd like more, just so I can know if I'm doing okay or if I should fix anything. I love harsh criticism, so don't be afraid to lay it all out. I won't cry, I promise… unless I'm already in an emotional state, which I seem to be a lot, in which case I would, but it wouldn't be your fault. So yeah, be mean when criticizing. And if you don't want to criticize, just tell me things you liked! Anything would work; I like feedback from my readers! On a side note, while uploading this I almost couldn't do it! The new layout is so confusing I was totally lost! I had no idea where to go! Luckily I found it, and you now have this chapter. So yeah, enjoy, and please R&R!

**Chapter 3**

_Tom Riddle_

I woke the next morning feeling scratchy sheet against my skin and an aching body, and for a moment I thought the lightning and going back in time had been a dream. But when I opened my eyes and saw the hospital wing I realized that this wasn't the case. My mind traveled back to when I was in the Quidditch pitch and I remembered why I was out there. The realization brought a heavy, depressing weight down on my shoulders, heavier than before. I took a deep breath and pushed myself into a sitting position, looking around more closely. I spotted, at the end of the bed, a trunk with the initials R.G. on it. Furrowing my brows I got to my feet, stumbling as a dizzy spell washed over me. I grabbed the bed post to steady myself, then once I could see again I moved to the trunk and opened it carefully. Inside was an assortment of things, from clothes to books, while also to scales and a caldron.

"Professor Dumbledore took it upon himself to buy your school materials." A voice said from behind me, and I turned to see the matron from the day before making her way toward me. "He said you could go to class whenever you feel up to it." She added, nodding toward the schedule on the bedside table.

"Thanks." I murmured, glancing at the clock by the woman's office door. If schedule times were still the same, I had only missed a few minutes from my first class. I didn't particularly want to just sit around doing nothing, wasting a perfectly good day, so I pulled out a uniform and closed the curtains around my bed area. Things seemed far more private in the past, or maybe they were only there because everyone had been trying to hide my condition from spectators.

I pulled on the clothes and then looked at my schedule, seeing that I would need to go to DADA, with a Professor G. Merrythought. After checking the room I concluded that it was, indeed, the same room as it had been—or would be—in the future.

Grabbing my schedule and the books I would need I put them into my tote bag and left the Hospital Wing, moving down the empty corridors and taking everything in. I noticed how some paintings were missing while others were there that I'd never seen. It was all so new, yet at the same time familiar. Still, my mind didn't stay on that for long before it began to wonder when I would get home, and if anyone had even missed me. I was feeling my depression washing over me more than ever, and I hardly realized where I was walking until I came to the door of the DADA classroom. I looked at it for a moment, contemplating on just turning around and leaving, saying I wasn't feeling up to going to class. It was tempting. I was in a foul mood, and I didn't want to put up with a bunch of staring and having to tell lies. It was so, so tempting. But it wasn't in my nature to back down from the things I was scared of, and is most certainly wasn't in my nature to avoid an opportunity to learn. So, taking a deep breath, I reached out and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open cautiously.

The open door revealed a room filled with seventh-year students and a large woman in her mid seventies talking animatedly, waving her hands in the air to get her point across to the tired looking students. She stopped midsentence and looked up, her mouth open and her hands in the air, looking as though they had been about to smash into one another. Her eyes were disturbingly large behind her thick glasses, making her look almost bug like, and her mouth was open unattractively.

"Oh, can I help you dear?" she asked, straightening up and letting her arms drop and her mouth close. The whole class turned and I felt twenty plus pairs of eyes burning into me.

"Professor Dumbledore said whenever I was feeling better I could go to class…" I trailed off, not entirely sure what I was supposed to say or do. Luckily the old woman's face brightened up instantly as she moved toward me, her overly sized lips pulled into an enthusiastic grin.

"Come in, dear, come in. You're Rose Granger, yes?" I nodded, letting my eyes roam the classroom before looking back at the advancing woman. "Wonderful, wonderful. Now then, you can sit by…" she trailed off, looking around the room for any open seats, "Mr. Riddle." She finally decided, pointing me off to a table in the far corner. I had never enjoyed sitting in corners, preferring to be front and center where I could hear everything clearly. However, there were no seats in the front, and at the moment I wanted as few eyes as possible on me, so this would have been my choice seating anyways.

I gave the woman a small, fake smile before moving through the desks to the table in the far corner. The boy sitting there was, admittedly, very handsome. His hair was the darkest black I'd ever seen, even darker than Uncle Harry's, and his skin was white, as though he didn't spend much time outside. His features were somewhat sharp, and at the same time smooth. The boy had a sort of effortless beauty that I had only ever seen in Aunt Fleur and her children, all of which were part Veela so this was perfectly understandable. It was hard to tell his eye color without looking right into them, but I could tell they were dark, and even sitting down you could see he was tall.

I carefully sat down in the chair beside him, avoiding his hard, prying gaze. Glancing at his textbook I saw we were on page 123. Pulling out my own textbook from the tote bag I opened it then allowed my curly brown hair to fall between Riddle and myself, letting it be sort of a veil, hiding me from him and his gaze. Something about him unnerved me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I'd have to be careful of him. He had this sort of aura about him that screamed danger, and I had learned enough from Dad to know to always trust my instincts.

For the rest of the period I took detailed notes, even though I'd learned everything Professor Merrythought was teaching the year before. I focused all my energy of relearning and finding more details on the already familiar material, and avoiding the boy beside me at all costs. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing due to the hair boundary I had created, but I could still feel his hot gaze glancing at me every few minutes.

After assigning us a four foot essay the class was dismissed, and I hurriedly stuffed my textbook into my tote bag and left quickly. I made it out of the classroom before I felt a hand my arm. I turned and looked at the Riddle guy. He just stared at me for a few moments, in which time I waited for him to speak. He seemed to be sizing me up, like he had been for the whole period. Glancing at my watch I broke the silence.

"… Yes?"

He blinked, "I'm Tom Riddle." He introduced, still holding me in place.

"Uh, hi." I said, knowing I sounded stupid. I couldn't really introduce myself though, considering he already knew who I was.

He steered me around and began down the hallway, "Let me walk you to class." He said, and then before I could say a word he'd taken my books. To say I was baffled would be an understatement.

"Thank you, but I can carry my own books." I said instantly, reaching for them. Was it normal in the 40s for guys you didn't even know to grab your books and practically force you to walk with them to class, or was he just weird altogether?

He jerked away, "Don't be daft; you don't look strong enough to carry a bag of feathers, much less a bunch of books.

I stopped on the spot, and after a few steps he realized I wasn't following and turned to look at me. I saw the surprise on his face when he saw my glowering face.

"Excuse me? Who exactly do you think you are?"

He shifted uneasily, not sure what he did wrong, "I don't understand…"

I step forward and poke him hard in the chest, "You seriously think that by forcing me to walk with you and then _insulting _me is going to make me happy? Or is this some sort of sick joke?"

He looked to be getting a bit miffed now, "I was just trying to be courteous."

"Like hell you were!"

"What is your problem?" he growled.

"People like you!"

"What, so you don't like people helping you?"

"No, I don't like people _pitying _me, or assuming I need help!"

"Oh trust me, you ruddy well _do _need help!" by now we were both facing off, inches away from each other and red in the face.

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"I think you know perfectly well what that's supposed to mean."

I let out an angry huff, jerked my books out of his arms, and shoved past him, making my way down the hallway.

"I'm not done talking!" he yelled after me.

"Well I am!" I rounded the corner, and just like that our conversation was over, and my day had gone from bad to hell.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer:** once again, the Harry Potter stories are not mine, you would know if they were (for details read the disclaimer from chapter three).

**AN:** okay, you can all thank my sister Mary for this chapter being finished. It was going to take me a lot longer, but after she finally read my story she has been badgering me all night to continue writing, and so here I am with another chapter done. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to those of you who commented! It was greatly appreciated. Though I noticed some of you might think Tom still has Rose's books, but no, she took them away right before she stormed off (see the end of chapter 3). So please, more reviews are most certainly welcome, and enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

_Welcome to Ravenclaw_

The rest of the day was, to put it lightly, compete and utter crap. Nearly every class I had there was Tom Riddle, with his glowering, too-perfect-to-be-real face watching me constantly. The only class I didn't have with him was Advanced Muggle Studies, and that was because he was taking Advanced Divinations instead. Which was stupid considering that was the most obnoxious class Hogwarts had. Or at least it would be. The teacher was a joke, but perhaps eighty years in the past it was a more enlightening subject.

I was the first back to my new dorm, which was my old one from the future. I assumed everyone was hanging out with their friends. I, personally, felt like more of a shell that I had been in the future. At least there I knew there were some people who still cared about and thought of me—or at least I liked to think that. Here though, I had no family, and the family I did have didn't even know it. At the moment we weren't technically even related. I just wanted to roll up into a ball and cry, but even if I would let the tears fall, I knew they wouldn't. I'd cried myself out on that Halloween night in 2022. I had none left to shed. And that just made it all the sadder.

I found my trunk had been moved to the only remaining bed by the window with the little ledge like seat that in the future was often used by Rose as a window seat. She hadn't a clue why this bed hadn't already been chosen, but she wouldn't complain. It had, after all, been hers, so it would give a bit of familiarity. I sat my tote bag and books down on the trunk and moved to the window. Sitting down on the ledge I leaned against on of small alcove walls and pulled my legs to my chest, circling my arms around them and leaning my cheek on my knees, looking outside. It was cloudy and dark, with frost covering everything, but that was it. There was no rain, nor thunderstorm.

I had been looking out the window for what felt like seconds, but had really been minutes when the door opened and voices invaded the quiet of the now alarmingly dark room. I noted that dinner was likely already over.

"Estella, please? Millie and I _really _want to go!" the voice sounded like it would belong to a younger student, probably third or fourth year.

"I don't care, Mum said you can't go and Millie's mum told me to make sure she doesn't either. You both caused a lot of trouble." Another voice said, this one sounding my own age.

"What if we promise not to go into Zonko's?"

"It doesn't matter. If you get in trouble within the first week of school its only natural that you'll loose privaliges." The voice said logically, and instantly I thought of Mum.

"But it was only a little stink bomb! It didn't even smell that bad!" the first voice whined.

"The answer is no, Sylvia, and that's the end of it. And why is it so dark in here?"

The lights came on with a harsh glare, causing me to blink and cover my eyes, with my arm for a moment to give my eyes time to adjust. When I finally could see I looked up to see two girls, both staring at me. One girl, as I had guessed, was about my age, with long, light blond hair and silver eyes, standing at about six feet. The other was identical to the older one, only with curly, light brown hair and was shorter, about five foot six, though even that was three inches taller than me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in." I said, bringing my legs down and pushing myself into a standing position.

The blond shook her head quickly, "No, don't be. We just didn't expect to see anyone up here."

I shifted, "Right, well, sorry."

"I'm Estella Lovegood, and this is my sister Sylvia." She introduced, holding out her hand and stepping forward, "I'm Head Girl."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose… Granger." I had to think for a moment, catching myself before I said Weasley by mistake.

"I didn't see you at dinner." She commented.

I shrugged, "I wasn't hungry. I was going to go to bed early but lost track of time." I lied easily. I had been using the same excuses back in 2022, so the fib came out naturally.

"You must be tired after your long day." The third-year girl commented.

"Sylvia!" Estella hissed, glancing at me then back at her and nudging the girl hinting, though the younger girl didn't catch on.

"What? I'd be tired too if I had a row with Tom and had him glaring at me all day. He's sweet and all, but he can have a nasty temper." The girl explained as though it was obvious to everyone what my opinion was of Riddle.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, "Oh, so you noticed that."

Estella sighed sheepishly, "I shouldn't have told her, sorry. It's just, nobody ever fights with Tom. He's just so… sweet, you know? A real gentleman."

"Right…" real gentleman my arse. More like he _tried _to be a gentleman. He wasn't good at it at all. Calling a person weak didn't exactly make a girl want to swoon.

"But you said you were sleepy. We'll leave you alone." She now sent me a small smile and grabbed her sister by the arm, pulling the smaller girl from the room and shutting the door behind them.

I looked at the door for a moment before moving to my bed and lying down, pulling the curtains shut around me so that I was once again in that welcome darkness. I didn't bother pulling off my robes or kicking off my shoes. I was tired; tired of the day, tired of socializing, tired of faking smiles, and tired of my life. It only passed through my mind for a second before I fell asleep that it was a good thing I wasn't suicidal.

I woke the next morning feeling stiff. Pulling the curtains back I saw that the sun hadn't even begun to rise, and glancing at the clock on another girl's bedside table I saw it was only seven. The sun would start rising in about half an hour to an hour, but until then I would be chilly and dark. I lit a candle on my bedside table to bring a bit of light to my part of the room, and then began digging through my trunk, trying to find some less wrinkled, messy clothes I could use. I successfully found a fresh uniform, though there was nothing I could do for the robes. I pulled all this on then looked at my schedule, seeing that I had double Potions that morning, then Charms after lunch. Gathering up my Potions and Charms supplies I grabbed my tote bag and took a few books into my arms and made my way from the dormitory room as quietly as possible to prevent waking my new roommates.

I was walking down the stairs, reading something from one of my textbooks, and just reached the landing where the girls and boys staircases met when I bumped into someone and my books fell to the ground. I stumbled, almost falling myself, but luckily lightning quick hands shot out and grabbed me, steadying me.

"Whoa there, sorry 'bout that, I wasn't watching my step."

I looked up and found myself staring high up into the face of a boy. He was probably about six foot four, towering over me, with pale skin and dirty blond hair. His eyes were beautiful as they twinkled down at me, a silver color. They were like starlight. He was wearing Quidditch robes as well, and a broom had fallen during our collision, making me believe he'd been going off to the Quidditch pitch to practice before classes.

"No, sorry, that was me. I was reading… it was stupid of me. really, I'm sorry." I blabbered off.

He laughed, "It's no problem. How about this: I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

I smiled slightly, though it wasn't too enthusiastic. But then, it was more enthusiastic of a smile then I'd had in a long time. "I can handle that."

He knelt down suddenly and grabbed my books for me, along with his broom, then stood just as quickly, holding the books out to me. I took them from him and hugged them to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He now paused to study me, "You must be Rose Granger."

I shifted my books, "That's me. Sorry, I don't have a clue who you are."

He flashed me a breathtaking smile, "Dwight Lovegood. Would the lady like an escort to wherever it is she's going?"

I looked at him for a moment, studying him and debating on whether I should take him up on his offer. He seemed nice enough. Going against my better judgment I nodded.

"Sure, thanks. I was just going down to the Library."

He smiled again, then held out his arm to me in a playful manner, "To the Library it is then."

I smiled again, more out of instinct than anything else, and looped my arm with his, and then together we set off to the Library, where he left me to go and practice. He was the captain of the Ravenclaw team so therefore felt it was his job to be in the tiptop shape and practice. After all, if he expected his teammates to be then he needed to be even more. However, at eight o'clock he came back and walked me to breakfast, seeming to go out of his way to get a smile out of me, from cracking jokes to doing something klutzy. He was nice to be around, really. He reminded me a great deal of my cousin Albus, though as soon as he came to my mind I had to push him away to keep from crying. I had lost everyone by being sent to the past, and I didn't particularly like to think about this fact.

"What class do you have, Rose?" Dwight asked me now, pulling me back to reality. He and I were sitting with his sister, Estella, his two friends Koob Bloodgood and Celso de Giusti and Estella's three friends, Antigone—"Just call me Ann, I hate that God awful name"—Weasley, who just happened to be the younger sister of my great-grandfather, then Logan and Ryan Wilder, who were identical twin and girls. Antigone and Celso were both Gryffindors, but they apparently always sat at the Ravenclaw table with their group of friends. Sylvia was also sitting with us, along with her friend Millie Grant, who I suspected to be my great-great-aunt Millie, though I wasn't entirely positive. The way she kept sending Geleon—who was Antigone's younger brother, and sitting at the Gryffindor table—lingering glances made me very suspicious though. Lloyd, the youngest Lovegood, was also in Ravenclaw, but he was sitting with his own friends. This was his first year, and I knew for a fact that he was Luna Lovegood's grandfather. Not only had she told me Lloyd was her grandfather's name, but she'd also said he had two sisters and a brother. The fact that he seemed a little out there and believed everything Aunt Luna did also keyed me in a bit.

"Rose?"

I shook myself, realizing I'd lost myself in thought. "Sorry, what was that?"

"He was just wondering if you wanted to go and snog in a broom closet." Koob said, chuckling to himself.

"Koob Otto Bloodgood!" Estella gasped at him, smacking him upside the head. "Honestly!"

"Hey! I was just kidding, love!" he said. Estella sighed, shaking her head, but she didn't pull away when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, pecking a kiss on her lips. Had I mentioned the two were dating?

"Oi, Bloodgood, no kissing in front of me. We may be mates but I still reserve the right to murder you for dating my sister." Dwight said, though he was smiling a bit—by now I realized a smile never seemed to leave his face—so the warning wasn't all that threatening.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." The other man said, brushing the other guy off.

Dwight rolled his eyes and looked back at me, "As I was asking, what is your first class today?"

"Oh, Potions."

He smiled larger, "Cool, same with me."

"And practically everyone else at in this group." Celso piped up.

Dwight ignored him, "Would you like to walk to class together?"

I shrugged, "Sure I guess."

He smiled larger, then glanced down at my plate and it dropped a bit, though not so much that it disappeared, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I looked down at my plate as well and saw that the food I'd placed there had been completely untouched. Shaking my head I pushed it away, "I'm not hungry. I usually don't have much of an apatite until around lunch time." I lied. I hadn't been eating right since… well, for awhile. I just didn't see the desire for food anymore. It had lost its taste.

"You know, it's good to always have a hardy breakfast in the morning. It helps you concentrate in classes and you learn better." Ann said, sounding disturbingly similar to Grandma Weasley, though she usually forced the food down your throat if you didn't eat willingly.

I glanced at my watch, "We should probably head to class. It's almost nine."

The others nodded in agreement, and I successfully got the focus away from my lack of eating and on to arriving to class on time. I walked with everyone but Celso, Ann, and Ryan. Celso and Ann were in Gryffindor so both had Potions with Hufflepuff instead, while Ryan had decided to drop Potions due to her intense distaste for the subject. When arriving we realized there was a problem. Estella, Dwight, Koob, and Logan already had a even seating arrangement, but now that I was there they had an uneven number. Dwight and Koob always paired off, along with Logan and Estella. After much arguing I finally convinced them that I could find a table of my own and they could keep their arrangement. After all, I was an excellent potion maker, so if push came to shove I could work on my own and still get a passing grade. Dwight didn't seem happy with this plan at all, but seeing as the other three agreed and I was "as stubborn as a garden gnome" he had little choice in the matter.

My new friends all took their usual seats and I looked around for any seat opening. I spotted only one table open, and so I sat down. Minutes later another person sat down beside me. I looked up and came face to face with Tom Riddle.

"Oh Merlin." I sighed, lifting my face to the sky and closing my eyes.

"The names Tom actually, but that's Riddle to you." he replied sarcastically.

"Bugger off." I snapped back.

The Slytherin chuckled darkly, "Just as pleasant as you were yesterday I see."

"If you find me that intolerable to be around why do you even bother talking to me?" I asked in exasperation.

He shrugged, "Curiosity."

I narrowed my eyes, "Let me guess: you want to know where I came from and why." Of course that was what he wanted. He was just like all the other obnoxious pureblood Slytherins I knew. Always having to know everything.

He crooked a brow, "You are perceptive."

"Hardly, I just know your type."

"My type? And what is my type, dare I ask?"

"Obnoxious, thinking he's better than anyone and everyone. Expecting everyone to love him no matter what he does, even if they don't know who the hell he is."

"Hmm, you seem to have me pegged."

"Yep."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your opinion of me?"

"Nope."

"That's disappointing." He commented.

I shrugged in response, "Life's full of disappointments. Get used to it."

Before he could reply the Professor entered, and I felt horror grip me when I saw that it was Slughorn. I had realized he was old, but I hadn't realized just how old. He had to be nearly one hundred and twenty in the future, perhaps more! Now however, he wasn't more than forty. He had thick, shiny straw colored hair, not a single spot bare, and his beard was still walrus-like, though it was ginger-blond, clashing horribly with his hair. He wasn't quite as fat as he would be in the future, but he also wasn't anywhere near skinny. He came into the room, a large jolly smile spread across his face, just as I remembered from the future.

Being such an easygoing, laidback teacher, most in the future and more than likely the past loved him. I, however, had never found him too appealing. He was too loud, was too interested in fame, and too selective with his students and his 'Slug Club'. There was something about him that just turned me off. It wasn't even really something I could describe because really I could easily live with his selectiveness and loud nature. I just didn't like him.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn boomed, making me wince slightly.

"Good morning, professor." A few people said back, though most were too sleepy to bother. This didn't seem to faze Slughorn though, and he moved to the front of the class.

"Now then, I am going to have you working on a very difficult potion today, and it will take up the entire class period, so I don't want to waste any more of your time then nessisary." He flicked his wand at the chalkboard and a list of directions and ingredients appeared, along with the potion name. "You will be making the potion Drought of Living Death, which as many of you know, is a potion that sends the drinker into such a deep sleep it is as if he or she is dead. Now then, begin!"

I furrowed my brows at this, remembering quite clearly that in the future this potion was usually given to sixth years. Obviously potions standards had went up within the last eighty years.

"I'll get the ingredients, you set up the cauldron." Riddle ordered, pushing away from the table and moving to the ingredients cupboard. I rolled my eyes at him suing orders but knew it was be completely stupid and childish if I didn't set up the cauldron, for that would just waste time and get us a bad grade.

Riddle came back and we began following the directions as instructed. I grabbed the sopophorous beans and began crushing them with the flat side of my silver dagger Riddle's rough hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to cut them." He snapped, as if he were talking to a small child who had some something naughty.

"I've made this potion before, Riddle, I know what I'm doing." I snapped back, pulling myself free of his grip.

"You can't have done it before." He objected.

"Of course I could, and I have. I made this potion for the first time at the beginning of my sixth year at my old school, and if you cut it then it'll end up _wrong_." I said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, do it your way, but because of you we'll get marked down because it didn't turn out right." He snapped, turning back to the root he had been chopping.

I rolled my eyes and continued squashing the beans, then looked at the directions to check that everything was going in the correct way before adding the beans. Seeing that it needed stirring I began, stirring the potion counterclockwise, though on every seventh stir I'd do one clockwise. I glanced at Riddle to see him watching me in dismay, but before he could say anything the potion turned a light shade of lilac, the exact color it should be before the final ingredient was added. He added the root he'd cut up and I continued mixing the potion, and right on schedule it finally changed to the clearness it was meant to be, resembling water rather than a potion.

Taking a vial out I scooped up some potion and corked it up, "Clean up our station, would you?" I said to Riddle, similar to as he had earlier, and then I headed off to the front of the room. I smirked slightly at the look the boy shot me, happy to see I'd gotten under his skin.

I moved toward Slughorn's desk, vial in hand and a fake smile on my face. Tom and I were some of the first to finish, everyone else freaking out because their potions weren't changing to the correct color, all of them having no idea what to do. I stopped in front of the plump man and he looked up from the papers he had been grading.

"Why hello there, you must be the new girl Professor Dumbledore told me about." He said brightly.

"Yes, sir." I said respectfully.

"Done already are you?" he asked, nodding toward the potion vial in my hand.

"Yes, sir." I said again, holding it out to the man for him to take.

Professor Slughorn smiled brightly as he inspected, "This is perfect my dear. Though having Mr. Riddle as a partner does put you at an advantage, doesn't it?"

I hardly kept myself from rolling my eyes, but instead said as respectfully as possible, "Actually, I've made this potion before. Tom had no idea how to make it."

The older—or younger, however you want to look at it—man's brows shot up, "Really now? Why, that's very interesting indeed. Tell me, are you usually this good in Potions?"

I had a feeling I knew what he was trying to figure out, but I decided to humor him anyways, "Yes, sir, its one of my better subjects."

"I see, and how about your other classes?"

"I was the top student in my grade at my previous school."

"Excellent. Well then, I look forward to seeing your work in our next lesson. I find it is considerably more difficult than the Drought of Living Death." I saw the twinkling in his eyes that was always a sure sign that he was plotting something. I'd seen it many times when he was planning to ask someone to join his Slug Club, though I was scooped up and into his clutches before I had even reached Hogwarts, and long before I realized just what I was getting myself into.

I gave another fake smile, "I look forward to it." I lied, then turned and headed back to my table, which was now cleared.

Sitting down I saw that Tom and I had at least twenty minutes left, seeing as Slughorn had obviously predicted the confusion and hadn't realized anyone would overcome it so quickly, thus giving them so much extra time. as it was, I now saw that I would have time to finish my DADA essay in even less time than it would have taken originally, and so quickly set to work. I felt Tom watching me again, just like he had the day before. I felt angry exasperation bubble up inside me and turned to look at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I demanded, throwing my quill down and crossing my arms.

He didn't say anything at first, continuing to watch me, then said with a small smirk, "Your nose wrinkles up when you're concentrating, did you know that?" his eyes twinkled mockingly, and I ground my teeth together.

"And your face makes babies cry." I snapped back.

He only chuckled at this, "I never liked kids anyways."

I sighed in exasperation, "You're impossible!"

"And you're a liar."

I looked at him, my eyes widening, but then I quickly checked myself. He couldn't possibly know anything, and if he did he at least wouldn't know that I was from the future, just that I had lied about where I came from, and even that I hadn't told anyone yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, averting my gaze.

He leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice, "I was one of the people who found you, Granger, and I know that whatever you're telling everyone isn't true. Nothing, and I mean _nothing _normal could bring a person to that condition. You were bloodied up, practically broken in half, and on the brink of death. I don't know what you're hiding, but I'm going to find out."

I felt panic rise within me, but also a strong defiance. This guy wasn't going to intimidate me. I was the daughter of Ronald and Hermione Weasley, the war heroes. I had both parents' tempers, my mother's wit, and my father's pride, and nothing he said would frighten me.

"I was attacked my centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. Centaurs have been known to be aggressive and territorial, there is nothing unusual about that." I said in a low voice as well, lying through my teeth.

"How did you get to the forest?"

"That's personal matters that I'm not going to discuss with a slime ball like you." I growled out.

"Why, because you haven't come up with an excuse for that yet?"

"It isn't any of your business!" I said in a hushed whisper, "Now kindly keep your disgusting eyes to yourself and let me finish my essay in peace before I report you for harassment." I turned back to my paper lividly.

When class ended I packed my things up and was out of the door before Riddle could even get out of his seat, leaving everyone behind in my angry wake.


	6. Chapter 5: Kill Me Now

**Disclaimer:** yep, still don't own the Harry Potter stories.

**AN:** I'm pretty sure this is a record on how quickly I posted two chapters in a row. Again you have my sister to thank. Well I don't have much else to say since yesterday, so please review and I'll probably end up having another chapter up by tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Kill Me Now_

I stormed through the passageways of the dungeons, hardly paying any attention to where my feet were leading me. My mind was racing. What did Tom know? Had he somehow overheard Dumbledore and my conversation? Or was he all talk, just trying to scare me into giving something away?

"Rose! Wait up!" voices called behind me, though they were dull to my angry, confused ears. The only thing that stopped me was the hand that shot out and grabbed me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Rose, what's that matter?" Estella asked, looking at me with concern.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Yeah, because nothing definitely makes people storm out of classrooms as if someone just broke their favorite broomstick." Koob said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, running my hands through my hair and pulling at the locks slightly, "It's just… he's so… argh!"

"What are you going on about?" Logan asked, furrowing her brows in confusion, with the slightest grin on her face.

I glanced at them, shaking my head, "Riddle…" I said his name as though it were an ugly word, spitting it out with a disgusted expression.

"Wait a minute, you're angry because of _Tom_?" Dwight asked, obviously confused.

"Didn't you hear? Tom and Rose here hate each others guts." Logan said good-naturedly, as if this were the best thing in the world.

"Tom? You hate Tom?" Dwight still looked puzzled, though I saw the slightest sparkle in his eye, as if he were secretly glad, though I was too frustrated at the moment to pay too much attention to it.

"Is it that hard to believe? He's the rudest, most arrogant person I've ever met in my entire life."

"Don't forget 'slime ball', I find that to be one of your better names for me." the cocky voice behind me said.

I froze, my eyes shutting as I realized that said slime ball was standing behind me, and had heard every work I'd just said about him. Quickly composing my face I turned, giving him a cheeky smile.

"I'll remember that in the future for the next time I talk about you behind your back, thanks."

He looked at me, his eyes dark, but his face was so well composed that I knew my friends wouldn't notice the sinister glint in them. I hardly kept myself from flinching away from him, feeling a thrill of fear shoot through me. I didn't let it show on my face, keeping myself as collected as he was.

"That's good, I wouldn't want you to be unable to get your point across." He chuckled, but again I noticed how his eyes continued to watch me, his eyes penetrating me sharply. He smiled at my friends charmingly, "I'll see you all around."

"Bye Tom." Logan said, smiling brightly after him as he passed us. I resisted the urge to make a vomiting sound.

"I think I'm going to the Library, I'm not very hungry…" I said, going to make my getaway. I was hoping to stay as far away from Tom as possible during the lunch period.

"Oh no you don't, you didn't eat a thing during breakfast." Dwight said, grabbing me and dragging me alongside him and our other three companions.

"Dwight…" I whined, pulling against his hold.

"Don't 'Dwight' me; you're eating, even if I have to stuff the food down your pretty little throat."

We arrived in the Great Hall, Dwight dragging me along easily despite my struggles. Obviously those extra hours every morning on the Quidditch pitch had its advantages.

"Seriously Dwight, I'm not hungry!" I said as he pulled me behind him then forced me to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

He shrugged, as if this didn't really matter to him, and then began piling my plate with food. I sighed, crossing my arms and sending him a hard look. He grinned, not taking the glare to hard, and so I gave up.

I let my eyes stray, taking in the Great Hall. Since I'd arrived in the past I hadn't really taken in all the changes, but now I saw that the tables were arranged differently. The Ravenclaw table was right by the door into the Great Hall, with the Hufflepuffs on the far side. The Slytherin table was in the middle closest to the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors were placed snuggly between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I wondered what was going through the teachers' heads when they made this arrangement. Or perhaps the strong house rivalry hadn't taken root yet, therefore no death would come with putting Gryffindor and Slytherin in such close proximity.

"We meet again, Granger."

I turned to look behind me and saw Riddle. Only the small walkway between the tables separated us.

"Oh dear Merlin, I'm leaving." I said, moving to stand. I would have gotten away too, if it weren't for Dwight grabbing me and pulling me back down.

"No, your not." The Ravenclaw countered.

Riddle smirked slightly at seeing me react so strongly against him, and even larger when he saw that I had no way to escape this time. of course, the moment Dwight turned to look at him the expression was wiped from his face.

"Mr. Lovegood, are you holding our dear Rosie captive?" he said cheerfully.

Neither noticed me pale at hearing the nickname he gave me. I blinked hard, feeling the overwhelming desire to cry, but of course I didn't. I wouldn't give Riddle that satisfaction. Images of my father flashed before my eyes, and with unusual strength I pulled myself free from Dwight and, grabbing my bag, left the Great Hall. Walking into the Entrance Hall I looked around, and then let my feet carry me on their own accord to the large double doors and out onto the grounds. The chilly autumn wind seemed to blow right through me but I was too numb to everything to notice.

My feet continued to guide me to where I went, and at first I didn't notice or care where, but then I realized that I was headed to Hagrid's Hut, where I usually went whenever I felt overwhelmed and needing someone to talk to. I froze in my tracks. This was 1944. I didn't know when Hagrid attended Hogwarts. In all likelihood he wouldn't even be there, and if he was there he wouldn't know me. But then, if he wasn't there it wouldn't hurt to just go and see the hut. But someone else could be living here…

With a huff I turned sharply on my heels, determined to just go back into the castle, only to be tripped by something that shot out in front of my legs. I let out a startle yelp and fell to the ground. Trying to sit up proved to be a useless effort as well, because whatever had tripped me now decided to sit on my stomach and begin licking my face.

"Fang! You ruddy dog, get off 'er!"

The animal that I now knew to be a dog was pulled off me and I rubbed at me face, attempting to get all the slobber off.

"Sorry 'bout Fang, he's just a baby, he don't know no better."

I looked up, a smile already on my face. Towering over me was a fifteen-year-old Hagrid, with a puppy Fang in his arms. I let out a little squeal of glee, seeing the first familiar face, and threw myself at the two.

"Hagrid! Fang!"

Hagrid was still for a moment, then awkwardly patted my back, "Uh, 'ello. 'ave we met?"

"Yes." I caught myself, realizing that, technically, we hadn't met. "No. Err, it was awhile ago, you probably wouldn't remember."

"Oh… okay 'en."

"I'm Rose, by the way." I said, pulling back a bit to beam up at him.

"Rubeus Hagrid, though I s'pose you know t'at."

"Yeah." I said brightly.

Hagrid opened his mouth as if to say more, but then his face darkened slightly as he looked at something over my shoulder. Furrowing my brows I turned and saw the source of his displeasure.

"Riddle." I and Hagrid both said, our voices laced with distaste.

"Granger, Hagrid." He said, his voice far more cheerful then ours.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well your little boyfriend was worried so I offered to come and make sure you were alright." He said, though his eyes told of his lie. He and I both knew he had a ulterior motive.

"Dwight isn't my boyfriend."

He quirked a brow in amusement, "Really? Well, you might want to tell him that." He now switched his gaze to my companion, "How are you, Hagrid?"

"I was right peachy 'til you got 'ere." The half-giant said bitterly.

"You must understand that I did what I did for the safety of the school. I had no choice." He said sincerely, but again I spotted his lying eyes, which were silently laughing.

"Aragog didn't do no'ting." He objected, and I shuddered slightly at just the thought that his very-much-alive giant pet spider could be running around somewhere. To say I didn't like spiders would be like saying dementors were sweet in nature.

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, Hagrid, but that's just the way of it." Tom now glanced at his watch, "Class starts in ten minutes, Granger. We had better get moving." He reached out to grab me but I pulled out of his range.

"I'm not going to class."

His face hardened, "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Granger, being Head Boy gives me the power to give you detentions, now you are going to class, whether with a detention or not is up to you."

I sighed then turned to Hagrid, "I'll see you around, Hagrid."

He nodded, giving me a small smile. I then looked at Fang and smiled larger, rubbing his ears affectionately. The dog licked my hand, covering it with slobber, but I didn't mind so much. As I turned to pass Tom I wiped my hand against the front of his robes, affectively drying my hand. I heard Hagrid chuckling as I set off, and I smirked to myself, imaging the look on dear ol' Tom's face.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Tom said his voice straining to stay calm.

I shrugged, "And you're a good towel."

He chuckled, though it was anything but humorous, "You seemed pretty friendly with Hagrid, though I'm sure you've never met him."

I raised a brow, "And how would you know I never met him? Have you been watching me since I arrived?"

"Perhaps."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, speeding up slightly in hopes that he would take a hint and leave me alone. He didn't.

"What I really want to know though is why you left in such a rush earlier."

"I don't like you. I thought that was obvious."

"Yes, but your little boyfriend managed to keep you in place."

"He's not my boyfriend." I said again.

He ignored that comment, "So what changed that made you so quick to leave?"

I sent him a piercing glance, "That's really none of your business."

"It seems a lot of things aren't my business."

"And yet you keep prying."

"Well you're an intriguing person."

"Or you're just too curious for your own good."

He shrugged, "You choose."

I laughed now, though it was more from exasperation than anything else. "Do you ever just shut up?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Argh!" I growled out, then bolted off, desperate to get away from the annoying Slytherin. I ran up a hill and made it to the top before I stumbled to a stop, looking around in confusion.

"Where's the Whomping Willow?" I exclaimed, startled at its absence.

Tom ran up behind me, "You're going the wrong way, you dolt. The castle is… wait, what did you just say?"

It dawned on me that The Whomping Willow hadn't been planted until the seventies, but by the time I realized this it was too late.

"Err, sorry, this spot just is really similar to my old school… we have a Whomping Willow on the grounds and I got confused." The excuse was so feeble I wouldn't have even believed myself, much less the ever-suspicious Tom Riddle.

"Uh huh, and what school was that?" he asked, eying me disbelievingly.

"One you wouldn't have heard of." I said, then glanced at my watch, "We're late for class, come on." And once again I was off running, this time toward the castle.

"Granger!" Tom yelled after me in exasperation.

I ignored him and continued running until we made it inside and to the moving staircases.

"Will you stop doing that?!" he growled, grabbing my arm before I could run off again.

"Do you want me to?"

He narrowed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "And you say I'm impossible."

I shrugged, "If the shoe fits."

"C'mon, lets get to class." He said, pulling me along with him, keeping a tight hold on my upper arm.

"Merlin, will you stop manhandling me?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm not some child who needs to be constantly babysat."

He turned and looked at me, stepping forward so that his lips brushed against my ear, "Ever think that I might just like touching you?"

A shiver went down my spine as his breath tickled my ear and his words processed in my head. I shoved him away roughly.

"Get the ruddy hell away from me!"

He laughed, "What, no snippy comeback this time?"

"I'm serious, Riddle. If you get near me again I won't hesitate to hex you to hell and back again."

I turned away and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time in hopes of leaving Riddle far behind, jumping the trick step on the way up without thinking. In the end I made it to Professor Binns' classroom before Tom and entered, mumbling an excuse and taking a seat toward the back of the room. My friends all shot me some questioning looks, and Dwight glanced at me worriedly. I realized he was likely still wondering what had made me bolt from the Great Hall earlier. I smiled at them reassuringly before pulling out my History of Magic book, along with a quill and some parchment for note taking. After a few minutes, however, I realized what they were going over was something I had already studied in my fifth year. I wondered in the back of my mind if I would learn anything of use this year.

The classroom door opened and Tom Riddle finally made his entrance, claiming to have had Head duties that needed immediate handling. Binns bought the excuse, of course, and told him to take a seat. There were two seats left open, one beside me and another toward the front of the room. Guess which one he picked.

"Hello, Granger."

I covered my face with my hands, "Will someone just kill me?" I muttered.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass for now. I still have some unanswered questions for you."

"Ms. Granger."

I snapped to attention, "Yes, professor?"

"Who is the current most powerful dark wizard?"

"That would be Grindelwald, sir, though he is defeated by Professor Dumbledore in…" I trailed off, my eyes widening as everything grew silent in the room, "Shoot, that hasn't happened yet…" I cursed softly. "Err… that is, we all hope he does."

There was a long pause. "Yes, we can only hope." Binns said, then continued on with his lecture.

I felt Tom's eyes burning into me, and when I glanced at him I saw they were narrowed, calculating me.

"What was that you just said?" he murmured.

I shot him a glance and then began writing notes, "Nothing, I just answered Professor Binns' question."

"No, I could have sworn you said something under your breath." He objected.

"You're delusional."

"Or you're hiding things again."

"No, I'm pretty sure you're just delusional."

"I will find out what you're trying to hide." He warned.

"I'm not hiding anything; I just like to keep my personal life private."

"You've been slipping up all day. Pretty soon I'm going to piece it all together."

"And if you find that I am hiding something?"

He didn't answer, just smirked slightly, his eyes twinkling dangerously. Yet again a thrill of fear shot through me and I had to look away. I would have to take extra care from then on to watch what I said.


	7. Chapter 6: Dreaming

**Disclaimer: ***sigh*…. No, I do not own the Harry Potter stories, nor any of the characters or settings.

**AN:** hey all! I have some good news. I will be finishing this story by Christmas. My sister is obsessed with this fanfic so I am going to finish it by Christmas and print it out for her as a present. However, this'll take a lot of work, so I'll need lost of reviews with story ideas, corrections, and feedback. If you guys could do this for me I would love you all! Thanks everyone, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

_Dreaming_

"Ms. Granger, may I have a word?"

History of Magic had just let out and I had been heading back to the Ravenclaw dorms when Professor Dumbledore caught me.

"Of course Professor." I said, waving goodbye to my newfound friends. My eye caught on Riddle, who was standing with a group of Slytherins. He was watching me, as I had grown used to by then. I noticed the distain on his face as his eyes strayed to Dumbledore. Shifting his gaze back to me he lifted his brows questioningly. I turned my back on him and followed Professor Dumbledore to his office, where he sat behind his desk and I in the seat in front of it. He smiled at me and opened a can, holding it out to me.

"Lemon Drop, my dear?" he offered.

I hardly kept myself from chuckling, thinking of all the times my parents, aunts, and uncles would tell me of how Dumbledore loved candies. I had sworn to them all that if I had ever known him I would actually accept his candy. And here was my chance.

"Thanks you." I said, reaching out and taking one.

He beamed at me, his blue eyes twinkling, then took a lemon drop of his own, popping it into his mouth. He set the can down and folded his hands onto the desk.

"Now then, I heard through the grape vine that you had a little slipup in your History of Magic class."

My mouth dropped open, "But how did you… that only just let out… it couldn't possibly…"

He held up his hands and I trailed off. His eyes were still twinkling brightly, "How is not important. What is important is that you don't let such things slip again."

I ducked my head, "Sorry, Professor. It's just difficult keeping the dates and events straight."

"For the moment it is fine. So long as nobody realized your folly." I shifted awkwardly in my seat and he looked at me over the top of his halfmoon glasses, "Ms. Granger?"

"Well, one person noticed, but he hasn't been able to piece it all together."

He raised his brows, "'It all'?"

"Err, yeah. I messed up one other time earlier today." Then I paused, "Actually, two other times."

"And who is this one person?"

"Tom Riddle, sir."

Dumbledore grew grave, "Rose, I want you to be wary of Mr. Riddle."

"Sir?"

"I've noticed he's taken quite an interest in you. Take care you say nothing else that might spark it further."

"Yes, professor."

"Now," he smiled, lightening the moon, "down to business. How much do you know on how to return to your time?"

"Not much. I know a timeturner would be useless because it doesn't go forward in time, and even if it did it wouldn't be able to bring me all the way up to seventy-eight years. I know there is a potion too, but it's very difficult to brew…" I sighed as realization dawned on me, "and won't be discovered for another sixty years."

Dumbledore didn't look discouraged, "Well, I'll talk to a friend of mine and see what he might know. I'll give you an unlimited permission slip for the restricted section as well, though I don't know of any books that would hold such information."

The Transfiguration teacher took a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note, then handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's nothing; I'm just trying to help you on your way home. Now, I think I've used up enough of your study time for one day. We'll have another talk soon to go over our findings."

After bidding Professor Dumbledore goodnight and grabbing another lemon drop I left his office. I was walking down the hallways when I heard someone yelling, and a bunch of laughter. Furrowing my brows I followed the noise until I spotted the source. A large group of Slytherins were tormenting a small redheaded boy. The boy looked to be in his third or fourth year, and his face instantly struck a soft spot inside me. I knew in an instant he was a Weasley, for he looked uncannily similar to Dad. The Slytherin's were making him hang upside-down, then sending all sorts of annoying spells at him. A strong defensiveness rose up inside me and before I could stop myself I had stormed forward.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, whipping out my wand incase they tried to do the same to me.

The group turned to look at me, "Just having a bit of fun's all." one said back. He didn't look much older than my Weasley relative, probably in the same year. He had dark black hair and silver eyes and a sort of superior air around him that seemed to always go hand-in-hand with being in Slytherin and having 'pure blood'.

"Yeah? Well, how about you go and play Wizard's Chess instead of tormenting fellow students, like a normal person?"

"Tom was right, you are high-spirited." Another commented, and I knew instantly that he was a Malfoy. He had the trademark bleach blond hair and cold gray eyes that seemed to be passed down from generation to generation. I knew he was in 7th year because I had noticed him in a few of my classes, though I hardly paid him much attention. A few others were also there from my classes, two girls who looked like they were related somehow, and then a boy, along with a few younger kids.

"Buddy, I haven't even gotten started. Now let him down." I said, my voice firm.

They laughed. "You want us to let him down? Okay." Malfoy flicked his wand, making the boy begin a sudden decent towards the floor. The little Weasley let out a cry, his eyes shutting in fear.

Waving my wand I cast a quick levitation spell, preventing him from busting his head open on the stone floor. Levitating him away from the bullying Slytherins I let him down gently. I reached down a hand to help him up, keeping my eyes trained on the troublemakers, watching for any unpleasant spells they might throw our way.

"Thanks." The boy said.

"Any time. Now go on to your Common Room, they wont be bothering you." I said, casting him a quick, reassuring smile before looking back at the snakes.

"So confident. How do you know we wont just go after him once you've gone?" one of the girls asked.

"Because if you really wanted to you wouldn't have let him go so easily." I glanced back down at the younger Weasley, "Go on."

For a moment I thought he might possess the Weasley stubbornness and refuse, but after a moment's hesitation he turned and fled, leaving me alone with his tormentors. The Slytherins by now had lost interest, and with a few dirty glances also left, much to my astonishment. I had naturally assumed, due to past—or future—experience, that they would stick around for a bit, maybe throwing out some jibes or some curses, but that wasn't the case. A bubble of suspicion grew inside of me as I watched them go. What exactly were they up to?

A few weeks went by in a similar manner, with Tom Riddle driving me insane and my new friends always there for a good laugh. Still, even with all the distractions I couldn't keep my mind off of home for very long. I felt myself falling into a dark pit, and nobody even seemed to notice. Some days I felt like giving in and letting myself freefall. Then Riddle would do or say something, and just like that I'd snap back to life for a few hours before slipping down once again.

Despite my obvious depression I still forced myself to put up a happy face. I visited Hagrid every day, and just like in the future we became fast friends. He was just as I remembered him, cheerful and somewhat naïve at times. I felt my happiest while with him, but as the days passed even that wasn't very strong. He began to notice me withdrawing slightly from the conversations we made and I knew he was worried. I wanted desperately to reassure him that I was fine, but I knew if I did I would be lying, and out of everyone Hagrid was the last person I wished to lie to. Sometimes he would ask and I was forced to dodge the question, giving a feeble answer that told of being tired, or having a headache, which was always true.

I found my nights were restless, filled with nightmares, and the lack of sleep made my head ache. I had lost even more of my appetite since my arrival and soon even Dwight's pestering couldn't convince me to eat more than a few bites of toast in the morning, or macaroni at dinner. I had taken to skipping lunch altogether, opting to study in the library, trying desperately to find ways to get home.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_It was summer. I could smell the strong stench of paint, along with a nice, cool breeze drifting inside through the many open doors and windows. Looking around I knew I was at my house but it was hardly recognizable. Some of the furniture was familiar, but I hadn't seen most since I was small, having worn out and been replaced. I seemed to be in the kitchen, and the walls were a warm, sunshine yellow, which surprised me considering that the last time I'd been there they'd been white with interact flower designs painted in by my cousin Victoire. The large double window over the sink was open, showing the back lawn where a large flower garden was, though it was much smaller and tamer from what I remembered._

_I moved from the kitchen and found myself in the hallway, which was a pretty sky blue rather than the homey tan color. The laundry room door was open slightly and I peaked inside to see that it was piled high with clothes, the washer and dryer both on and working, though they seemed to be of a later design then I remembered. The walls were still white, however. Pulling my head out I walked toward the front door, which was open, and saw a cat sitting there, watching movement from outside. I was startled when seeing the cat, recognizing it as our old pet, Crookshanks, who had been Mum's cat since her third year at Hogwarts. He had died of old age when I was eight._

"'_Mione, where did you want me to put this again?" a voice called, and suddenly a crib came floating through the doorway, spooking the cat and making him hiss before streaking off toward the living room._

"_In the baby's room of course." Came the voice of Mum. Uncle Harry came into view, holding a wand out, obviously the cause for the levitating crib. Mum followed behind him and I had to blink hard when I saw her. She was hugely pregnant, probably in her eighth or ninth month._

"_Right. Hey, why isn't Ron helping? After all, this is his baby we're setting a room up for." Harry asked as he made his way up the stairs._

"_Rose was getting into a mess and so he took her out." Mum explained._

"_Right, probably to the ice cream parlor, knowing him." Harry laughed. He and Mum were both at the top of the stairs and I moved to follow but stopped when I heard a pop come from outside. Moving to the door I looked out and saw Dad, holding a two-year-old me. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I saw him, smiling and happy. My face and hands were covered in ice cream and he was trying to rub it off quickly._

"_No telling Mummy about this, okay Rosie?" he asked as he struggled to get the chocolate off me._

"_Ice creeeeeam!" I said, grinning widely as I bounced in his arms._

"_No, no, love, no ice cream." He said, glancing around to make sure Mum hadn't spotted him and the messy toddler._

_Little me looked at him, perplexed, "No ice cream?"_

"_No love, no ice cream."_

"_Ronald Weasley, why on earth is Rose covered in chocolate?"_

_We all turned and looked to see the pregnant Mum looking at us, her hands on her hips. Little me frowned slightly, seeming to be very serious._

"_No ice cream, Mummy."_

_Dad groaned, guilt playing across his face. Mum shook her head in disbelief._

"_I can not believe you." she said, still shaking her head._

"_Sorry, Hermione. Little Rosie wanted chocolate though, and she gave me those big puppy eyes. You know I can never say no to the puppy eyes." Dad tried to defend himself but trailed off when Mum started to laugh._

"_Just get in here and help set up Kevin's room."_

_Dad began walking forward to join her, "You mean Hugo's room."_

"_No, I mean Kevin's."_

_Things began to fade to black and I moved forward, desperate to keep this from ending. But too soon it was gone, and in it's place was the small town we lived on the outskirts of during 2022. I looked around, confused, then heard the awful crunching and scratching of cars colliding. I turned and saw the destruction in the middle of the street, a red sports car snuggly imprinted into the driver's side of a dark blue Jeep Cherokee. I looked in horror as I saw Dad, his face bloody and his body broken, only being held up by the seatbelt. Noise rose, people screaming in fear and worry, and I could already hear the faint sound of the ambulance in the background. But by the time they finally arrived everything had gone black once again._

My eyes popped open and I felt myself breathing hard; sweat covering my body and making my pajama bottoms and tank top cling to me. Sitting up I pushed some hair out of my face, brushing back the damp strands that had come loose of the braid I'd put it in over night. I felt wide awake, and though I tried I found myself restless, unable to fall back asleep. Pushing my covers and curtains back I climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of shoes, then grabbed my school robes and left the dorm, taking care to stay as quiet as possible. I didn't want to wake one of my dorm mates. I made it out of the Common Room before I even thought of where I would go. I stood there, my back to the portrait for a moment, then decided to visit the astronomy tower.

It was extremely cold in the tower, with its wide open windows. I suddenly wished I'd grabbed something warmer than my school robes but now it was too late to go back. Wrapping them tight around me I moved to one of the windows and looked out, admiring the bright winter stars. I could see dark clouds in the distance, resembling storm clouds, but it was possible a snow was on its way.

"Granger."

I let out a startled scream, which I quickly cut short by clapping my hands over my mouth. Spinning on my heels I saw a smirking Tom behind me, leaning against the doorway looking like a rebel angel with the dark shadows casting him into darkness.

"Merlin, Riddle. You startled me." I said, taking a deep breath to calm my rapidly pounding heart.

"It's passed curfew. I should give you a detention and take away house points." He said, still leaning against the doorway. He then pushed off of it and moved toward me, "But I feel this isn't your average night outing."

"I'm fine." I lied instinctively.

"I never said you weren't." he was beside me now, uncomfortably close. "Though now that you mention it you do seem unusually jumpy."

I shot him a glance but I couldn't find the usual venom to put into it. Instead it was blank, my eyes pure mirrors to how I felt. Looking away I stared out at the grounds.

"Granger… seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying again. I've been watching you since you arrived that first day in DADA class. You're becoming less social, cutting yourself off from everyone. You hardly eat and are getting thinner every day. You're going to make yourself sick."

I felt a small spark of annoyance, but even that was to small to make much of a difference in my emptiness.

"It's none of your business."

"Ruddy hell, I'm trying to _help _you." he growled in exasperation.

Suddenly I was filled with a wave of anger and defensiveness. I looked at him, my eyes flashing, "I don't want your help! I don't want to have anything to do with you!"

My outburst didn't seem to startle him, he just looked at me. "I don't believe that."

I didn't know what to say, but I wasn't going to just stand there and let him think he'd won. I shoved pasted him, moving toward the door, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back. I was too weak from lack of food and sleep that I could hardly put up any fight at all.

"Let go of me!"

"No. You don't want me to, so I'm not going to."

"Yes, I do! Just leave me alone!"

"You're lying, Granger. You need me."

"I don't need anyone."

"Yes you do. You know I'm the only one who can make you feel anything. Without me you'd become an empty shell."

I struggled harder, hating how true his words were. He easily pulled me to him.

I began pounding on his chest, struggling to get lose, "I hate you! I hate you! Let me go! I _hate _you!"

And just like that I was crying. Riddle grabbed me tighter to keep me from falling to the floor, and we stood there together. Somehow Riddle had become my support, and beyond any reasoning I could think of he was actually staying with me. Through my emotional trauma I could hear him murmur to me softly, though usually I couldn't even understand what he said. The simple fact was he was trying to comfort me, and in all honestly it scared me. I wasn't used to this man. He wasn't the Tom Riddle I knew. This one was too soft; too comforting, not like the other one that I knew so well who was so very arrogant and terrifying.

The next morning I awoke in my bed, dazed. I tried to remember what had happened the night before but it was a blur. What I thought had happened couldn't possibly have. Perhaps it had just been another dream. I was too lightheaded to think straight. I remembered having a dream of home when I was small, and then… well, I woke up and was restless so went for a walk. Riddle found me in the astronomy tower, and after a long argument I started crying into his chest, and he _comforted_ me. Then I remembered him carrying me to the Ravenclaw Tower and helping me through the painting before I stumbled off to bed. Obviously the whole thing had been a dream, because Tom Riddle would never, _ever_ do any of that. He hated me and I hated him. That was just the way of it.

It worried me, though, that I would have such dreams. It was bad enough he was constantly around during the day, but now in my dreams? And the dream hadn't even been a bad one where he was terrorizing me. What on earth did it mean?

I walked into the Transfiguration class, my mind still on the dream of the night before. Dumbledore sent me a smile, which I just barely returned as I sat down beside Dwight, determined to sit as far from Tom Riddle as possible that day. I knew I'd act differently due to the dream, and I also knew he'd notice, which I didn't want.

Tom walked into the classroom and I watched as he did a scan of the room, his eyes landing on me. I quickly looked away, avoiding his gaze. His eyes felt like acid, burning into me, demanding me to turn and look at him. I resisted however, focusing on some Transfiguration notes I'd taken the week before. Dwight joked with me and I graced him a few chuckles, though I felt no real enthusiasm or humor, I just didn't want him to notice I was any more disheartened then usual.

The class started and I effectively avoided looking at Tom for the whole period. Dumbledore shot me a few worried glances, obviously noticing my skinniness and peculiar behavior, and each time I'd send him fake, reassuring smiles. Once class ended I managed to slip out of the class in the large crowd, giving Riddle no chance to find and talk to me. I repeated what I did in my next class. I had hoped to slip away and hide in the Restricted Section during lunch, but by then Tom Riddle had caught me, and he looked anything but pleased.


	8. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Disclaimer: **you know, it's really depressing having to continuously confess that I don't own the Harry Potter stories.

**AN:** okay, another chapter us. honestly, I think this is a record. I don't think I've ever posted this many chapters for one story in a month's time. I feel so proud. And thanks to all of you who are reviewing, it's greatly appreciated. I would love more! Thanks all, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

_Feelings_

I'd been walking down the hallways when he grabbed me and pulled me into a broom closet. The door slammed shut and a light was pointed in my eyes. I blinked a few times before I could see clearly. Tom had his wand pointed at me, the tip illuminated, and he was glaring down at me, his jaw clenched.

"What is your problem?" he growled.

I blinked, "My problem? I'm not holding you at wandpoint, now am I?"

"You've been ignoring me all day."

"I ignore you every day."

"I realize that, but if I'd known you'd start ignoring me completely I would have just given you a detention and left."

I gave a start of surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A look of disbelief flashed across his face, then was replaced with disgust and anger. "Are you ruddy serious? You're just going to pretend it never happened?"

I suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over me. I had been sure the night before was a dream, but… "I was asleep last night… I had a nightmare."

I realized too late that the additional comment had been a mistake. His face contorted with rage and he took a threatening step forward. Instinctively I moved away, backing into a wall.

"That was below the belt, Granger."

It was almost too dark to see Riddle's face clearly, but for a moment I thought for certain that I saw red flash through his dark eyes. I felt like an animal that had just been cornered. Irrationally I thought of all the things he could do to me. Nobody had seen him pull me into the closet, and nobody would come looking for me since they assumed I was in the library. Desperately I searched for words that might get me out of the mess I'd put myself in.

"I didn't mean… that came out wrong… you see, I did have a nightmare… it was before the walk… and then I saw you, and I got confused… I assumed the whole thing was a dream…"

The red tinge left his eyes and he smirked slightly, "So you've been dreaming about me?"

I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. Instead I just looked at him for a moment before chuckling in disbelief and annoyance, shaking my head. I was too relieved that he'd calmed down to do much of anything else.

"That's not what I said." I finally choked out, still shaking my head, a smile forcing its way onto my face despite my anger at his ego.

He shrugged, "You implied it."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

I sighed heavily and crossed my arms, "You're impossible."

"So I've been told."

"Now then, would you be so kind as to lower your wand?" I asked, sending him a pointed stare.

For a moment I thought he might not do as I asked, but then he just shrugged and pointed it toward the ground, leaning back against the door.

"And move away from the door so I can leave?"

He smirked again, raising his brows mockingly, "And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you've just wasted our entire lunch period and we need to head to class?" I suggested logically.

"Hmm, you make a good point. But I don't think that's going to happen."

I huffed, "And why the ruddy hell not?" I was fed up with him and becoming quite Closter phobic.

"Well, you can't run away. I could get all sorts of things out of you in here."

"Riddle, you are seriously starting to piss me off." I said. He smirked again in response, stepping forward and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know, you're incredibly hott when you're mad."

I shoved his arm away and ducked around him as best I could, groping in the dark for the doorknob. Arm's encircled my waist and my feet became tangled with his as the door flew open and we both fell out. I was crushed between Tom and the stone floor, and for a moment all I could think about was the pain. After that I noticed the pair of shoes right in front of me. My eyes slowly traveled up and landed on Dumbledore's shocked face. I yelped in surprise and shoved Tom off of me.

"Professor, it isn't what it looks like!" I gasped, a hot flush spreading across my face.

Dumbledore looked between Tom and I, "Is that true, Tom?"

I looked at Riddle and he only shrugged, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Riddle!" I cried in disbelief, then looked back at the Transfiguration teacher, "Honestly professor, it wasn't what it looked like at all!" I was mortified.

He raised his brows, "Then what was it?"

I felt the urge to tell him and rat Tom out. I wanted to so badly. But something stopped me from doing so. It was either an unknown feeling that I couldn't place, or Riddle speaking before I had the chance to.

"It was stupid really Professor. You see, Rose really wants to join Professor Slughorn's club, but she's too shy to bring it up with him herself. And since I'm not only Head Boy but also part of the club she wanted to see if I'd put in a good word for her. The closet was the only place we could talk that was private." By the end of his explanation my mouth had dropped open and I was seriously considering hexing him then and there, even with Dumbledore standing right there.

"Is this true, Ms. Granger?" the older man asked.

Riddle sent me an expectant stare and I ground my teeth together, "Yes." I said, having to work very hard to keep my expression somewhat calm.

"Well, I'll put in a good word for you then."

My gaze darted to Dumbledore, eyes widening frantically, "Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense, if you really want to join I'm sure you'd be welcomed. You're an excellent student after all."

"But—"

"I insist."

I looked at him and his twinkling blue eyes and considered the possibility that he might be doing this on purpose. Whatever his reasoning I knew I wouldn't be getting out of it.

"Thank you, sir." I mumbled.

"You're very welcome my dear. Now then, get on to class." He waved us off, his eyes still shining bright.

As Tom and I shuffled off I sent him the most hateful glare I could muster, "I _hate_ you."

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

When I arrived in the past I had only one good thing to look forward to: never having to attend another Slug Club meeting. I realized now how naïve I'd been to assume that it would last for long.

When Dumbledore, and to my utter disgust Riddle as well, both proposed the idea of me joining the club Slughorn had taken their suggestions close to heart. So when I yet again did perfectly on a potion in class, completely unaware that the word had been sent of me "wanting to join" his club, it had only concreted the idea into his head. He had cornered me after class, spouting off complements on my grades and work, before finally proposing I join his club. I had tried to wriggle my way out of it, saying I had too much studying and I didn't want my grades to suffer. He was persistent though, and eventually I agreed just to make him shut up.

That's how I found myself at his meeting, wedged between two very unpleasant people—Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy. I had, of course, attempted to sit as far from Riddle as possible, still livid with him. I was giving him the cold shoulder, but of course this only made him laugh at me. The git. Upon arrival I'd been sitting between a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but when Malfoy appeared they abandoned me. Once they'd been scared off Riddle swooped in and grabbed the seat beside me.

"So Granger, how's that little weasel friend of yours?" Malfoy asked, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"You have five seconds to move your arm before I rip it off." I growled, my arms crossed over my chest and my body rigid.

Malfoy chuckled, but it seemed to die in his throat and he pulled his arm away quickly. I gave him a curious glance before looking over at Riddle. He was looking at Malfoy hard, that red tinge just barely visible in his black eyes. When he noticed my stare he sent me a quick smirk, which I returned with a glower, turning away and resuming my stiff position.

"Oh, and don't forget that I'm holding my yearly Christmas party. Its on the twentieth, and I expect all of you and your dates to be here."

I cringed at his words, imagining all the past—or future—Christmas parties of his that I'd attended. Stuffy with loads of people I didn't know and didn't wish to become acquainted with. I felt someone's eyes on me and glanced up to see Riddle looking at me. for some reason I felt it hard to swallow, and I could feel a flush coming to my face. I looked away quickly, but that didn't stop me from hearing Riddle chuckle.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

It was Saturday, December fifth, and the first snow had fallen the night before. The castle awoke to a world of white outside all the windows. I had been perfectly content in just sleeping the day away in the warmth of my bed. My roommates, however, had other plans.

"Get up, Rose!"

I groaned, burying my head under a pillow.

"C'mon Rose, it snowed! We're going to go outside!"

"Go 'way." I mumbled sleepily.

Suddenly the covers were pulled back and I felt freezing water hit my body. I let out a shriek and bolted up, hair wild and pillow flung across the room.

"What the blood hell!?" I yelled, looking around for the fiends. The room was empty, but the dorm door was wide open and I could hear many pairs of feet running. I snarled and jumped from the bed, grabbing my wand and running after them. I flew down the stairs to the Common Room after them. The girls saw me coming and dove for hiding places. I charged at them, planning to pound them all to smithereens. I was pulled back, however, by two strong arms.

"Whoa, Rose, what're you doing?" Dwight asked, struggling to keep me from pulling free and killing his sister and the other girls.

"I'm going to _kill_ them!"

"Don't you think it's a little too early in the morning to be killing anyone? Why don't you wait till lunch?" he joked. "And why on earth are you wet?"

"_Them_."

The girls were standing huddled together, all smiling nervously at me.

"Sorry Rose, we didn't realize you weren't a morning person." Estella said timidly, which earned her a growl from me as I again tried to launch myself at them.

"Err, Rose, I think you're overreacting just a bit." Koob said, probably fearing for his girlfriend's life.

I shot him a venomous look, "Overreacting? Oh, I'll show you overreacting!" I waved my wand and a cluster of yellow birds shot out of the tip, flying at him.

Koob cried out and ducked, batting at the birds with his hands. Dwight took my wand away and turned me around, shoving me up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"Rose, go take a shower, get dressed, and calm down." He ordered, though he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. I glared at him and made my way back to the seventh year girl's dorm, steaming mad.

I decided to do as Dwight told me, seeing as I couldn't go back to sleep because the bed was soaking wet and he had my wand. So, grabbing some jeans and a jumper I left for the bathroom. After having a hot shower, dressing, and drying my hair I made my way back down to the Common Room. My group of friends were all sitting around the fire and when they saw me Koob and the girls shared an apprehensive look. I didn't say a word, just flopped down beside Dwight and held out my hand for my wand.

Dwight grinned, "Are you sure you're ready to have this back? You won't go nuts on us?"

"Just give me my wand." I growled and with a laugh he tossed it into my lap.

All but Celso and Dwight jumped to their feet. "We'll, uh, see you all later." Ryan said, stumbling around her chair.

"Yeah, uh… bye!" Logan agreed, along with the others. They were out of the portrait door within a few seconds.

The remaining two boys both broke out into a fit of laughter. I looked at them, and then a grin tugged its way onto my face as well.

"I've never seen Estella so scared in my entire life." Dwight hooted.

"I've never seen someone so mad in my entire life." Celso snort.

I just shrugged, still smiling. It had turned out to be quite the interesting morning.

"Well, now that the drama is over I'm headed off to practice some Quidditch. Would either of you like to join me?" Dwight asked after he'd calmed down from his laughing fit.

I looked at him for a moment and realized just how little the people from the past knew of me. If I'd been in the future nobody would ever ask me such a question because they all knew what the answer would be.

"I don't think so."

The Ravenclaw pouted a bit, "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun."

I shook my head, "Still no."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like flying."

He looked thunderstruck, "Don't like flying? How can you not like flying?"

"I just don't. I nearly fell off a broom when I was eight and I haven't enjoyed it since."

"I could show you how if you wanted." He suggested.

"I know how, I just don't want to." I said, pushing myself to my feet. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

The boy sighed, "Right. The library. Got it."

I hurried up the stairs to my room and grabbed my tote bag, pulling the strap onto my shoulder and making my way back down the stairs and into the Common Room. I saw the boys were already gone and sighed in relief. I was glad I didn't have to deal with them anymore. I had forgotten how crazy and tiresome it was to have so many friends around to cause mayhem.

I made it to the library and went to a bookshelf in the back of the library. I had been alternating between the restricted section and the main library, trying to look at everything that could possibly even mention time travel. As of that moment the only thing I'd found was information on Time-Turners, along with some information of the theory of traveling through time. Translation: a load of useless rubbish. After going through about four different books I slammed the one I'd been reading shut and let out an irritated huff, pushing the offending textbook away.

"Getting angry at a book?"

I gasped and turned in my seat to see Riddle standing behind me, his dark locks hanging in front of his eyes.

"Damn it Riddle, will you stop sneaking up on me all the time?" I asked in exasperation, turning my back on him.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and then two hands moved and loosely took my hair into their grip. His fingers brushed against my neck and shivers shot down my spine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice hardly more then a whisper.

Riddle chuckled, "What's wrong, Rosie dear?"

Once again I felt myself go cold at hearing that word and I shoved him away, grabbing my book bag and hurrying from the library. I made it a few hallways away before Riddle caught up with me.

"Merlin, what did I do this time?" he asked in exasperation.

I shoved him away from me, "_Never_ call me that again."

He looked at me in disbelief, then laughed, "You mean you're freaking out because I gave you a nickname? It's just a name, it doesn't mean anything!"

I felt tears prickling at my eyes but I kept them at bay, "You're wrong! It means _everything_!"

"What are you going on about?"

"That's my dad's name for me. You have no right to use it!"

"Well how the ruddy hell was I supposed to know that?! Your life is none of my business, remember?!"

I didn't know what to say so instead I just turned around and made to leave again, but like always Tom grabbed me and held me back. Swinging me around he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, crashing his lips down onto mine. I pulled back and tried to push him away but he pulled me into another kiss. Suddenly so many emotions washed over me at once and I kissed him back. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. When we finally pulled back and looked at each other he didn't even have to say anything for me to know things had changed between us. Whether for better or worse I wasn't sure, but I knew we would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so no suing.

**AN:** hey everyone! Sorry for this chapter's shortness, I meant for it to be longer but couldn't think of anything else to add. It was kinda slow and I was getting bored, so there you go.

Oh, I'd also like to clear something up. It has come to my attention that some of you think Rose is claiming to be a muggleborn. That isn't the case. She is claiming to be a half-blood, her father muggleborn (thus the muggle surname) and her mother a half-blood. Just thought I should clear that up for you guys.

Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon enough. And please review!

**Chapter 8**

_Shopping_

Things changed after that. Sure, Tom was still his usual pain in the arse, and I would be extremely concerned if he wasn't. It was more the little things. Like in the morning when I left for breakfast Tom would be waiting for me by the portrait door. He would sit by me during every meal, much to Logan and Ryan's pleasure, and no matter where we went he would hold my hand, though he never tried to carry my books for me. We still fought about anything and everything, but usually it wasn't about my past and things I was hiding, and when it was he wouldn't press me as much and become hostile. Everyone reacted a little differently to the change in us. Logan, Ryan, and Ann were green with envy, Estella, Koob, and Celso were happy for me, and Dwight and all of the Slytherins seemed indifferent and bitter. I had been upset when Dwight moved down the table during meals when Tom arrived, but soon realized that it was nothing against me seeing as he was his normal self whenever we were in the Common Room.

It was the day before a Hogsmeade weekend and I found myself once again in the library, this time with Tom sitting right beside me. We were doing homework rather than me studying on time travel. I didn't want him to figure out what I was studying so I avoided doing any research when he was present. This, of course, limited my time to find ways to get home, but it couldn't be helped. I'd just reached a difficult question when Tom's large hand reached out and took my hand, stopping my writing. Looking up at him I watched as he took the quill from me and then brought my fingers to his lips, lighting kissing the tips. I cocked my head to the side a bit, giving him a puzzled smile.

"Rose," he murmured, his voice trailing off, and instantly I was on guard.

"What do you want?" I asked, sighing slightly.

He smirked up at me, "That hurt, Rose. Why do you instantly assume I want something?"

"Because you do." I said, grinning slightly.

He chuckled and kissed the palm of my hand, "Well, you know Slughorn's party is coming up…" he looked up at me through his lashes, the smallest smirk poised on his lips.

I raised my brows, "Yes, your point being?" I knew already what he wanted, but honestly I wanted to hear him say it himself.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to attend it with me."

A pained look came over my face, "Sorry Tom but I've already got a date."

His smirk instantly fell from his face and I burst out laughing, having to cover my mouth with my other hand.

"That wasn't nice, Rose." He scowled.

I grinned widely at him and leaned forward, pecking a kiss onto his lips, "I know."

He kissed me back and caressed my cheek tenderly, "So? Will you come with me?"

I leaned into his touch and smiled, "I suppose."

He smiled smugly, "Good." Pulling back he picked up his quill to continue doing his work.

I huffed, "Tease."

The next day as I was headed down to Hogsmeade with Tom, Dumbledore stopped us and handed me a leather bag. Upon opening it I saw the content was at least five hundred pounds. I gasped and looked up at the professor.

"Sir, I could never accept this."

He waved me off, "Nonsense. I know you have things to buy and no money to buy them with. This is me saying 'Happy Christmas'." His eyes twinkled and I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him to take the cash back. So instead I settled on smiling at him warmly and saying a heartfelt 'thank you'. I would also, I decided, buy him a brilliant Christmas gift.

Upon arriving in Hogsmeade and letting Tom point out a few shops—because he believed I'd never been there—I shooed him away. He was more than reluctantly but after I informed him that I would be buying my dress and wanted to surprise him he eventually left for a butterbeer with his Slytherin buddies.

I watched as Tom walked off with his buddies, calm and indifferent to them. I felt myself frown. I didn't like his friends at all. They were the bunch who had been taunting my small Weasley relative. He seemed to change when around them, not only becoming impossible and a total arse but also seeming to become an entirely different person. He was darker with them, and I didn't like it at all.

Shaking these thoughts away I headed off to do some Christmas shopping. Sure I'd told Tom I was getting my dress, and I would. But that didn't mean that was the only thing I'd shop for. If I'd told him I was buying presents he wouldn't have left as easily. One thing I'd learned of him was he wasn't all the fond of surprises, or presents. The fact that he'd left when I told him I was going to surprise him with my dress was a miracle in itself, though I suspected he'd try to peak at it on the way back to the castle.

I entered an unfamiliar shop full of odd trinkets. I decided the shop had probably shut down by 2022 since it was completely unrecognizable to me. Looking around I felt myself becoming excited at all the things I saw. In less than a few minutes I found a beautiful model of a unicorn that actually moved and looked like the real thing, only miniaturized. Picking it up carefully I decided I would buy it for Sylvia, knowing the third year would adore it. After that I looked around for a bit more before I found an astronomical model, which was a pretty crystal globe of the sky, containing all the constellations. I was fast to snatch this up for Estella, who had a passion for astronomy.

After moving all the way to the back of the shop I found some more excellent objects, one of which was the pair of two-way mirrors. They were a gold color with ivy designs over the back. The mirrors were in perfect condition, and at any other shop they would have cost a fortune. As it was, they were reasonably cheap and I decided I would get them for Logan and Ryan. I knew they'd love them. After that I found a wizard chess set, which I decided I would get for Celso. He had apparently lost his last one, though he suspected his older brother had stolen it and taken it to Romania with him. I also found a penknife that could unlock anything and had a permanently sharp blade, which I got for Lloyd, figuring he might enjoy it. I couldn't wait to see the look Estella sent me when she found out.

After that I found a sort of pipe instrument, something like a recorder or a flute, which I decided I would give to Hagrid. I wasn't sure if he had started to learn just yet but if not there was no better time then the present. After looking around the shop a bit longer I realized I wouldn't find anything else there so moved on, finding a bookstore not far off. Walking inside I smiled as the warmth hit me and moved around the shop. After some time I found three books, _The Beaters' Bible _by Brutus Scrimgeour for Dwight, _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions _for Ann, and _One Minute Feasts - It's Magic_ for Koob. Dwight was a Quidditch junky, Ann wanted to become a Healer, and Koob loved cooking. I knew they'd love them.

After that all there was left was finding something for Tom and Dumbledore, and buying my dress. I had no idea what to get Tom. I had seen so many things, but none of it seemed to fit. I wanted it to be perfect, as silly as that sounded. I hardly known him for two months but I still felt he deserved something great. After looking around a bit longer I decided I'd find their gifts after getting my dress, and then I set off to the clothing shop. Once inside I saw a few other girls looking around as well. They seemed to be looking together so I put a bit of distance between us, looking through the racks. I found many pretty dresses, but none seemed to fit my fancy. Then I found the lovely mint colored one. I pulled it out and looked it over.

It was a beautiful dress really. It was floor length, sleeveless with a corset top. There were flowers stitched in along with beaded trim detailing the bodice. Taking the dress I moved to a dressing room and tried it on. It fit to me perfectly and I was instantly in love with it. Putting it back on the hanger and redressing I bought the dress and added it to my many bags of gifts, then set out to find that perfect gift for Tom and Dumbledore.

After looking around forever I finally found myself in Honeydukes. Scanning the shelves I ended up buying one of everything, all for Dumbledore. If Mum and Dad were right then he would have a love for candy, and this would be amazing. I had also grabbed him a pair of wool socks, remembering Uncle Harry telling me once that he said his greatest heart's desire was a pair of new, wool socks. I figured it would be a nice joke.

I was just leaving Honeydukes when Tom found me.

"Oi, what's all this?" he asked, looking at the many bags that were weighing me down.

I shifted the bags, trying to get a better hold on them all, "Just Christmas presents."

He raised his brows, "Christmas presents, eh?" he eyed the bags, craning his neck a bit to try and see into them.

I laughed and shook my head, "You won't see, I had them wrapped already."

He rolled his eyes, "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Yep. Now help me carry these." I shoved some bags into his hands, careful to keep the one containing my dress with me. I hadn't lied when I said I wanted to surprise him.

We headed back to the castle together, though I wished desperately he hadn't found me so soon. I hadn't gotten a chance to find that perfect present I'd hoped to find. But then, I hadn't any idea what he might want in the first place. When he arrived at Ravenclaw tower I took my bags from Tom and made to go through the portrait door when Tom stopped me and gave me a slow, lingering kiss. Pulling back he then kissed my forehead and left without a word. I watched him go, puzzled, then made my way into the common room.


	10. Chapter 9: Fighting with Liars

**AN: **hey all! Sorry for taking awhile to update. Now that Christmas is practically upon us I'll be writing a whole lot more, so be prepared for a whole lot of updates. I don't have much else to say, just thanks to all my reviewers, and please keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: **if I owned _Harry Potter _do you honestly think I'd be writing this on a fan site instead of publishing it? I didn't think so.

**Chapter 9**

_Fighting with Liars _

The next week passed quickly and Slughorn's Christmas party was quickly approaching. I spent the time trying desperately to find the perfect gift for Tom, and studying for all the end of term tests. It was one of these occasions that had brought me out to the Common Room, where I sat with my textbook and long bit of parchment in my lap, writing furiously with my quill. The common room was empty save for me, all out at dinner. Tom had told me he would be doing some Head business and not to expect him so I had decided to skip as well. Despite having regained a vast majority of my appetite the arrival of Christmas had sent me back a bit. It had been one of Dad's favorite holidays, thus making it very difficult for me as I remembered the past holidays. I wondered what Hugo and Mum would be doing this year without Dad and I. Would they spend Christmas with another family member? It seemed likely that they'd go to Grandmum's and Granddad's, or perhaps Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's?

I was brought out of my thoughts when the portrait hole opened and Dwight stepped into the Common Room. He looked around and spotted me. He seemed to hesitate before nodding slightly and moving toward me, his brow creased with anxiety. Sitting down on the chair beside me he was silent, just looking at me. Frowning I shut my textbook and set my homework aside, pulling my knees to my chest and looking at him.

"Dwight? Is something the matter?" I asked, concerned.

He opened his mouth to speak before he shut it, looking away and into the fire. He seemed to be lost in thought, staring unblinkingly into the flames. Finally he shook himself and looked at me again, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"There's something I need to tell you, Rose." He said, his voice rough.

I nodded encouragingly, feeling myself growing more nervous at his behavior.

He clasped his hands together and looked down at them, "I should have told you sooner, I just wasn't sure how to bring it up. I wanted to, I just…" he trailed off, fidgeting in his seat.

I reached out and touched his hands soothingly. His eyes flickered up to me and I smiled. "Dwight, whatever it is you can tell me."

He nodded and if felt a growing panic inside me. this was the first time I'd ever seen him look so serious and solemn. For the few months that I'd known him he had always had at least the smallest trace of a smile on his face, even when he was sitting doing homework. It was a natural thing. That, of course, just made this situation all the worse. Whatever it was, it was obviously bad enough to wipe the smile clear off this naturally cheerful man's face.

"I was at the Three Broomstick's last weekend, at the Hogsmeade trip. I was sitting at a booth having a butterbear, waiting for Celso to show up." he paused and I nodded again, silently urging him to go on. He gulped before continuing.

"Tom and a group of his Slytherin friends were sitting at a booth beside mine. They were talking amongst themselves about some… some really unsettling things." He stopped again and after about a minute I realized he didn't seem all that eager to continue. I felt myself tense up, unsure if I wanted to hear what it was that Tom was doing. My interest had been sparked though, and despite the alarm screaming in my head to leave before I heard something I didn't want to I urged him to continue.

"What were they saying, Dwight?" I asked, my voice soft and reluctant.

"Well, one of them was asking why they were talking in such an open area with so many people that could overhear them. Tom said… he said it was easier to conceal things when it looked as though you had nothing to hide." He stopped again.

"Did they say anything else?" I asked, feeling myself grow more frantic with each pause.

He nodded, "A bunch of them were asking… well, about you." he winced and then continued, talking slower, "They wanted to know what Tom had learned, and why he was spending so much time with you. He got really angry and snapped that it wasn't their concern. He said they needed to remember their place…" he looked away and gulped, "I left after that. I was really freaked out."

I sat there, confounded and unsure of what to do or say. I felt my heart hammering against my chest and found it difficult to breath. I pulled my hand away from him but he grabbed it.

"Rose, please stop seeing Riddle. He and the Slytherins are up to something, and I don't want you to be put into the middle of it." I didn't answer and he squeezed my hand. "_Please_ Rose."

I shook myself and pulled my hand away from him again, feeling a turmoil of mixed feeling bubbling up inside me. I grabbed my things and moved around the couch, hurrying toward the girl's staircase.

"Rose!" Dwight called after me desperately, but I ignored him, bolting up the stairs.

I threw the door to my dorm room open and slammed my things onto my bed, moving to the window and leaning against it. I was finding it hard to breathe evenly and my hands were shaking. I wasn't even sure why I was reacting the way I was. I felt as though my heart was refusing to beat. I realized I was grieving. I had thought that Tom had stopped trying to find things out of my past. I had thought he was with me because he actually liked me. Now, however, I realized how utterly foolish I'd been. He and I had hated each other, and then suddenly he had thrown himself at me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I realized he had been using me.

I had, of course, considered this before. I had always wondered if he actually liked me, but until this moment I had no proof. And what little proof I might have had I had pushed aside. I'd felt so certain he liked me for me. I had wanted him to so badly. But of course someone like Tom Riddle could never like someone like me. He was the most attractive boy in our year. He could have anyone he wanted. I, however, was a frizzy-haired, depressed girl with nothing to her name. I wasn't even that good-looking. Of course he wouldn't give me the time of day if he didn't have some sort of ulterior motive.

The night passed with my sulking in the dorm room. My roommates were all confused at my behavior, making me believe they hadn't spoken to Dwight. I was more restless than ever that night. I couldn't seem to be able to stay asleep for more than a few minutes and then it would take hours to fall back asleep.

I woke that morning from yet another nightmare and considered skipping class. I'd hardly considered this though before I pushed the temptation away. I had never skipped class a day in my life and I had no intention to start now. Even if I did know everything the professors were teaching I still had homework to turn in. And I could easily sit away from Tom.

My mind made up I climbed out of bed, stumbling slightly as I moved to my school trunk. Opening it I pawed through my clothes until I found some clean, unwrinkled clothes. I noticed my roommates were all already gone and wondered how late I was to breakfast. Then on a second thought I decided I didn't care. I didn't feel that hungry. In fact, just thinking of food made my stomach churn uncomfortably. I felt sick.

After pulling on some clothes I looked at myself in the mirror by the door. I looked awful. My skin was unusually pale, ghostly white. My usually bright brown eyes seemed dull and lifeless, standing out against the white of my skin. The dark circles under them only seemed to enhance their startling gloom. My curly brown hair seemed even more unmanageable than usual. Most days I could manage to tame it enough to look somewhat decent, but today I didn't have that sort of energy.

Grabbing my school robes I slung my tote bag onto my shoulder and grabbed the last two textbooks that sat on my bedside table. Glancing around the room and concluding that I had nothing else to do I exited the dorm room and made my way to DADA. Upon exiting the tower Tom was waiting for me, leaning against the wall beside the portrait. When he saw me he flashed me a small smirk.

"Did the amazing Rose Granger wake up late? I never thought it to be possible." He teased me. I shot him a reproaching glance and walked passed him, hugging my books to my chest.

"Rose?" he called after me, easily catching up with me in two long strides. He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him. I saw his concerned face but shrugged him off, trying to outpace him. It was no use though; his legs being far longer then mine. He grabbed me again, stopping me easily.

"What did I do this time, love? Are you angry at what I said about waking up late? You know I was just teasing you."

I turned to look at him, my eyes burning. "Why are you dating me?" I demanded, my voice venomous and accusing.

He looked startled and, if I didn't know any better, hurt. That quickly changed to anger, "Why do you think I'm dating you?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I _thought _you might actually like me, but then sense kicked in. Being you, obviously there is something you're getting out of the deal."

His eyes darkened, "What exactly are you implying, Granger?" he growled.

I threw my hands into the air, "I don't know! This whole thing is confusing. One minute you hated my guts and were threatening me in order to get information out of me, then you suddenly kiss me? No sane person changes their opinion of someone that quickly."

He laughed out loud, "So you think I'm using you, is that is?"

"That's exactly it." I snapped, angry that he was laughing at me.

He shook his head, "You're something else, you know that?"

"Damn it, Tom! Will you just tell me what's going on?"

He moved forward swiftly, getting right in my face, "I was dating you because I liked you. Not because I wanted to find out about your past and your secrets. That you would think that just makes me realize how wrong I was about you." he spat.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again and I fought to keep them at bay. He looked at me with disgust and turned to leave, but my next words made him freeze in his tracks.

"Dwight overheard you and your friends at Hogsmeade. He heard them asking you about what you had learned from me. He heard them asking why they were talking out in the open, and you telling them it was easier to hide in a crowd." My voice wavered and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my aching chest. Tom turned slowly to face me, his expression concealed under a blank, emotionless mask.

"Dwight told you that?" he asked.

"Yes."

He laughed again, shaking his head, "And you believed him."

I felt my anger building up again, "Of course I believed him."

"My, Rose, you're more gullible then I thought."

My jaw clenched, "Are you saying he lied to me?"

He looked at me as if I were stupid, "Of course he lied to you."

"How dare you! Why on earth would he lie? He's one of my closest friends!"

"Why? Because he's jealous!"

"Of what?!"

"The guy's crazy about you. He doesn't like that you chose me over him and he's trying to make you break up with me."

My mouth dropped open, "That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my entire life! Dwight doesn't like me. We're just friends."

Once again Tom laughed, running a hand through his hair, "To you maybe. To him you're a pretty, smart girl who he wants for himself, and I'm the only thing standing between the two of you. If I were him I'd have done the same thing."

I shook my head, "That's ridiculous."

"No, what's ridiculous is that you haven't noticed. He flirts with you, he hates my guts, he is watching you constantly with those ruddy infatuated eyes. You believing his garbage about me using you just to learn of your past, and then conversing with my friends about it? That is what is_ ridiculous_." He hissed.

"Well in case you forgot, you have wanted to learn where I came from since I arrived!"

"I don't care about that anymore!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Oh really? I find that extremely hard to believe."

"I'm serious! I could care less about any of that."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms, "Oh? Okay, Mr. Riddle. I promise to answer any question you have about my past right now. If you don't care, though, you won't ask. So what will it be? Get an answer you know you want? Or prove your point?"

Tom became very still, the only thing moving his eyes, darting back and forth between mine. I felt my hope spike. I would give anything to be wrong about him, but as the seconds passed in silence that hope slowly faded.

"I thought as much." I sighed, looking away to focus my gaze on a gray wall.

"You'd really answer any one of my questions?" Tom voiced now.

I mutely nodded. I didn't want to answer any of his questions. It terrified me to even consider it. Tom Riddle wasn't the sort of person I wanted to know about the future. I felt so deeply for him, but that didn't change the fact that he was an ominous force. If he knew of where I came from I couldn't even think about what else he would try and get out of me. But now that I'd told him I couldn't take that back.

Silence again fell upon us. I held my books tightly to my chest and refused to focus my gaze back on Tom. My heart was pounding hard against my chest when Tom stepped forward and took my chin between his fingers, turning my gaze up to him.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday. But I don't care right now. When the day comes that you trust me enough to confide in me, then I'll be here."

"What if I never trust you?" my voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

He gave a half smile, "Then I guess I'll be waiting awhile."

I blinked, struggling to swallow, then pulled my gaze away from his hypnotic eyes, "We're going to be late for class."

He chuckled, "Running away?"

My eyes drifted over his shoulder and fixed on the figure standing at the end of the hall. "You betcha."

I turned on my heals and moved swiftly down the hall, diving into a broom closet in my haste to disappear. I had the door halfway shut before Tom burst in after me, tripping in the process and trapping me between him and the wall, the door slamming shut behind us.

"What the heck Tom, why did you run?" I snapped, trying to push him off of me.

He didn't reply, just kept himself firmly against me and looked around the dark space. He chuckled, "You know, thing brings back a strong sense of déjà vu."

"Except last time you were royally pissed at me, then tried to kiss me and, after getting found by Dumbledore, managed to get me stuck in the Slug Club. By the way, I still haven't forgiven you for that." I smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch." He complained lightly.

"Serves you right."

I leaned my head against Tom's chest and sighed, "So you didn't talk to your friends about me?"

Tom sighed as well, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I could practically feel him rolling his eyes, "No, love. I promise."

I nodded, "Sorry. I just can't imagine Dwight lying to me about something like that."

"But you can see me doing that?"

I was quiet as I collected my thoughts. "I know you hide things from me Tom. No matter what you say I'll always know it. And I cant blame you, because I'm hiding things from you too. But because of your secrets you must realize that I'll never fully believe you about everything."

"I'm not hiding anything. If you want to know, all you have to do is ask." He murmured into my ear, his breath tickling it. Shivers shot down my spine and a knot formed in my stomach.

"What… what if I don't want to know?"

Tom didn't get the chance to answer before we were interrupted by the closet door opening, bathing us in light. Tom froze, still pressed against me, and I hesitantly peaked around him.

"Professor Slughorn."

Tom relaxed when he heard his Head of House's name, turning and lacing his fingers through mine.

"Good morning, sir."

"Ah, Tom, Ms. Granger. I see you're having a bit of fun before class." The older man grinned, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Yes, sir. But we had better get going. Don't want to be late." Tom said, pulling me forward and around the large man.

"Right, well, hurry along; my apologies for ruining the mood." Slughorn winked, and my face contorted in horror, disgust, and shocked disbelief.

"No, its fine, Professor. We were just wrapping up." and then Tom winked back.

"Tom Riddle!" I gasped in astonished anger.

The teen chuckled and kissed my temple. "Well, we were." He said, making me blush even brighter.

"You idiot." I scowled, pulling my hand free from him and storming down the hall. He was honestly the most stupid, thoughtless guy I'd ever met. But even with this knowledge, I also knew that I wouldn't stay mad. For some reason beyond my comprehension, I just couldn't stay mad at Tom Riddle.


	11. Chapter 10: Appearance vs Reality

**AN:** okay everyone, I really need some help here. My sister knows about the story, and is in fact reading along with it. BUT I'd like for her to have at least a small surprise. I was hoping to make a cool looking cover page, and I was wondering if there are any artists out there who might like to draw a cover page. I have no preferences on what it is of. Just if anyone has some sort of inspiration I'd be in your debt. I'd like her to have a really nice Christmas. She's my best friend and has been there for me all the time whenever I need her, so I want to do something for her now. so any artists out there, please help! Thank you all, and enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** as always, I do not own.

**Chapter 10**

_Appearance vs. Reality_

First period passed quickly that day, as did second. Despite Tom and my tardiness Professor Merrythought, good-natured as she was, allowed us to get away with merely a warning. I sat as far from Tom as I could, still irritated with him, and when class ended I was off and on my way to Muggle Studies before he could even push passed the crowds of students. I wasn't angry anymore, but I still wanted him to realize that I hadn't appreciated what he'd done. Knowing Professor Slughorn we'd soon become the gossip between teachers. If that were the case a certain twinkly-eyed professor would soon hear of it, and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know of my personal life. He was a great man, but I hardly knew him, and some things I wanted to keep private. Not to mention the fact that he'd told me to stay away from Tom, and I was now deliberately going against that.

I was making my way to the Great Hall, planning to have a bit of lunch, when Dwight caught up to me, stopping me.

"Rose, about yesterday…" he started, but cut himself off, his eyes flickering to something over my shoulders.

Before I could look around I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a hard chest. I felt a pair of warm lips press a kiss to my neck, then pull away.

"Oh, hello Lovegood. Having a good afternoon?" Tom asked, laying his hands flat on my stomach.

Dwight's face had grown stony, and he openly glowered.

I pulled away from Tom and frowned at him, "'We were just wrapping up'?" I snapped, crossing my arms as I quoted his words from earlier.

Tom smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender, "You know I was just playing along with Slughorn. Letting him think what he wanted to. He would have thought it anyways, and if we argued it would have just taken longer to get away."

"You didn't have to make such a show out of it!" I said, feeling the earlier embarrassment return.

"I know." Tom flashed me a devilish grin, "But it was too much fun to resist."

I turned to walk away, feeling angrier than before, but Tom looped an arm around my waist once again. With his other hand he pulled my hair to one side of my neck and then kissed my now bare flesh, letting his breath tickled my ear and send shivers through my body.

"Forgive me?" he asked, whispering into my ear, his voice husky and hypnotizing. I felt dizzy, but I still shook my head in resistance. I didn't want to let him get away with it so easily. I felt Tom's free hand move from holding my hair, and when it reappeared it was holding his wand. The hand resting on my stomach moved out so that his palm was up. I watched in dizzied fascination as he flicked his wand and a blood red rose appeared in his hand.

"A rose for Rose." He murmured into my ear.

I slowly allowed my hand to take the rose, "That is the corniest thing I've ever heard." I commented softly.

Tom smirked against my neck. "Did it work?"

I turned my head to look at him, our faces millimeters away from each other, "Maybe a little."

There was a soft cough and Tom and I both looked away from each other to see Dwight still standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dwight. That must have been awkward." I murmured, pulling free of Tom.

"Yes, Lovegood. My apologies for putting you in such an… _uncomfortable_ position." Tom said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about it." Dwight replied, his tone cold.

"Rose, I wont be at lunch, I have to study for a test in Divinations." Tom said, kissing my temple.

"Oh, do you want me to help?" I asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, his eyes trained on Dwight, "No, you go on ahead. Merlin knows you don't eat nearly enough." He finally looked down at me and gave me a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. I frowned up at him worriedly and he brought his hand up to cup my cheek, leaning in and giving me a slow kiss. After pulling away he looked passed me and the smallest smirk flickered across his face before he looked back at me.

"I'll see you in Ancient Runes. Save me a seat?"

I nodded uncertainly, "Okay. Sure."

Tom kissed me once more and began walking away. When he reached Dwight he paused, saying something too quiet for me to hear. The blond teen looked startled, maybe even scared, but by then Tom was walking again, shouldering passed roughly. Dwight turned and watched him, his facial expression unreadable.

Still watching Tom leave, he asked softly, "I thought you were going to stay away from him?"

I walked forward so that I was standing beside my friend, looking up at him, "I never said that, Dwight. I'm thankful that you care enough to warn me about what you heard, but that doesn't change anything. He and I… we both have secrets we aren't willing to tell at the moment. And for the time being, I can live with that."

"Why? How can you still be with him when you know he's trying to learn so many things about you?" he sounded strangled, almost heartbroken.

Biting my lip I lightly touched his arm, "Because I care about him. It's irrational that I should feel this way, I know, but that's just the way it is. So, for now, I'm going to let our secrets stay in the dark."

Dwight looked as though he'd just been slapped in the face, but he brought his other arm around and lay his hand over mine, looking down at me. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Rose. I don't want to see you hurt."

I gave a light smile, "I won't be. After all, what's the worse that could happen?"

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

It was the night of Slughorn's party and I was due to meet up with Tom within a few minutes. My dorm mates were all busy helping me get ready, Estella doing my hair while Logan did my nails and Ryan worked on my makeup. Once done the three stepped back and examined me, all wearing satisfied grins.

"You look amazing, Rose." Estella said.

"Tom won't know what hit him." Ryan agreed.

"Take a look." Logan said, holding out a mirror.

Reaching out I took the mirror, examining my French manicure before looking into the mirror. I had a light layer of makeup, clear lip-gloss, the lightest blush, and light mint green eye shadow. My curly brown curls had been tamed into glossy corkscrews, pulled up into a bun with a few tendrils hanging loose in my face. Around my neck was a circular silver pendent that, when tapped with a wand, magically opened to show a picture of my parents and brother. It had been a birthday present from my father, and I'd worn it constantly since the summer, starting right after the funeral.

I ran my hands over the skirt of my dress and stood from the chair I'd been sitting in, walking to the full-length mirror on the wall. The corset top hugged my figure, complementing my curves. My shoulders were bare and the skirt flared out. There was a sparkly, see-through material over the mint green silk, and the bodice was covered in clear beads that formed flowery designs. Dangling from my ears were pretty diamond earrings, which Estella had let me borrow.

"Do you guys really think I look okay?" I asked self-consciously, glancing over my shoulder to look at them.

"Girl, if he doesn't kiss the very ground you walk on he doesn't deserve you." Logan said, and I laughed. She and the other two girls chuckled along with me.

Still smiling I picked up my cloak and fastened it around me. Looking at myself in the mirror one last time I turned and let out a deep breath.

"Well, wish me luck."

"Like you need it." Ryan laughed, making me grin before leaving the dorm room and making my way down the stairs. Reaching the common room I was greeted by two loud whistles. Looking over I saw Koob and Celso sitting by the fire, both grinning at me. I blushed and moved over to them.

"Hello, beautiful." Koob joked good-naturedly.

"What would Estella say is she knew you were hitting on other girls, Koob Bloodgood?" I joked, which earned me a roguish grin.

"Only for you, dear."

I laughed, then looked around, "Is Dwight around? I wanted to talk to him before I left."

"No, I haven't seen him since dinner." Celso answered, shrugging. "He's probably in the library. Lord knows you Ravenclaws seem to practically live here." The Gryffindor said.

"Well, if you see him could you say good night for me?" I questioned, glancing at the clock and seeing I was going to be late if I didn't leave soon.

"No problem, Rose darling." Koob said, waving me toward the door. "Now you go before your date thinks you've stood him up."

I nodded and gave a small wave as I turned and made my way to the portrait hole, pushing it open and finding Tom waiting for me, looking quite dashing in his black dress robes. He smiled when he saw me, running his eyes over me. I blushed modestly and moved to him slowly.

"How do I look?" I asked, worried he wouldn't like the dress.

"If I ever believed in angels it would be right now, for I'm looking at one." he sighed, caressing my cheek with his hand.

"You're being corny again."

"Only for you, love."

I smiled shyly and he held out his arm, "Shall we be on our way?" he asked and I nodded. Taking my arm he pulled it through his and tucked it close to him, and then together we made our way down to the dungeons. Upon arriving at Slughorn's private rooms Tom and I entered and looked around at the crowded space. There were not only students and professors, but also seemingly famous wizards and friends of Slughorn's. In the middle of it all was an open space for dancing, and lining the walls were tables of food and punch. Looking around my eyes connected with Dumbledore's. He looked at me, then at Tom. The small twinkle that had been in his eyes quickly dimmed, though he kept his face jolly for show. Riddle lead me into the crowd and I watched as Dumbledore excused himself from a conversation he's been in and made his way toward us. I turned my back to him in hopes of warding him off, but alas, I wasn't so lucky.

"Tom, Rose."

Both my date and I froze, our backs stiffening before we regained composure and turned to look at him, putting on fake smiles. Mine was far more convincing than his.

"Hello, professor." I greeted somewhat nervously.

"Rose, I wonder if I may have a moment of your time?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom touched my lower back, "I'm going to get us some punch, love. I'll be back." He nodded to Professor Dumbledore solemnly, "Professor." He murmured in acknowledgement before stepping away and making his way through the crowd toward the punch table.

"Rose, may I ask just what it is you're doing?" the older man asked, drawing my gaze away from Tom's retreating form and back to him.

"I don't know what you mean, sir."

"I specifically warned you to stay away from Tom. He isn't the sort of person I'd wish for you to associate with."

I frowned, "And just what kind of person is that?"

"That is something I'd prefer to talk about in more private accommodations. The point is he isn't one you should trust readily."

I scowled, "I appreciate your concern, professor, but I am more than capable in taking care of my own well being." I said, feeling defensiveness rising.

"I am only worried that his charm may be seducing you into a false sense of security." He fretted, his eyes showing his true concern.

"He's doing nothing of the sort." I snapped.

"Need I remind you, child, that what you are doing could very well change your own future?" he murmured. "Your very presence here has already changed the threads of time."

"I realize that, professor. But what you don't seem to realize is that I could very well be stuck here for the rest of my life. Would you have me be alone and miserable until I die?" I accused in a low whisper.

"Have you even been trying to find a way home?"

"Of course I have. Not as much as I'd like, sure, what with Tom and everyone else inquiring on what I'm doing…" Dumbledore raised his brows. "He would be watching me whether we were together or not, professor." I snapped irritably, still keeping my voice low so surrounding people wouldn't overhear my words.

"Think about what you want, Rose. You can't go home _and_ have Tom. It's one or the other." The man murmured, sounding almost sorrowful that I would have to make a choice. With those words he parted ways from me, and in seconds Tom was by my side, handing me a glass of punch. I took is gratefully, giving him a fake smile. Dumbledore's words troubled me, for I knew they were very much true. I couldn't have both Tom and my family in the future. So now I had to decide, which was more important to me? Logically that would be my family, but that conclusion made me feel uneasy. In all honesty, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"What did Dumbledore want?" my date questioned.

I smiled, shaking my head, "Nothing." Taking a sip from my drink I sat it on a table beside me and then took Tom's from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor, "C'mon, let's dance."

Tom looked startled, then shook his head, attempting to make me stop, "No, Rose. I don't dance." He argued.

I glanced over my shoulder and laughed, "You invite a girl to a party where there is dancing, but you have no intention of actually dancing?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, Riddle, but you have no say in the matter." I teased, pulling him right into the middle of the dance floor. He looked around, visibly uncomfortable. Grinning I took his hands and set them on my waist, then brought my own hands up and around his neck. I moved slowly, swaying to the music so that he danced along with me, his movements jerky and awkward.

"Don't think so much. Just relax and flow with the music." I instructed.

He attempted what I told him and by the end of the song we were both swaying together, dancing easily in each others arms. My head rest against his chest while he laid his cheek on the top of my head. I felt content in that moment. The happiest I'd felt in what seemed like years. For once since my father died, there wasn't that darkness lurking in the back of my mind, threatening to overwhelm me if I let my mind stray for even a moment. That darkness was completely gone, replaced with a bright light of happiness.

Tom shifted on of his arms, releasing my waist for a moment. Turning my head I saw he was glancing at his watch. Looking up at him he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, love. There's something I need to do. I'm not sure if I'll be back or not. You can stay if you'd like, or you can head back to Ravenclaw Tower."

I frowned, feeling worry swell inside of me, "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, giving me a soft smile, though there was something in his eyes that told he was holding something back, "Nothings wrong." He insisted. He paused, seeming to debate with himself, then he looked back at me with compassionate eyes.

"I have something for you." I watched as he pulled a ring from his index finger and pressed it into my palm, closing my fingers around it. "This was a family heirloom. It's the only thing I have of my family, and has been passed down for generations. I'd like you to have it."

I looked down at my hand and uncurled my fingers, examining the ring. It was large, likely too big for even my thumb, and appeared to be made of gold. There was a large black stone imbedded into the front, and engraved into the ring was some sort of crest.

"It isn't much, but Happy Christmas." He said, brushing some hair from my face. Looking up at him I felt tears pricking at my eyes as I reached around my head and undid the clasp of my necklace. "I have something for you too. My dad gave this to me for my fourteenth birthday. It doesn't have quite the history as your ring does but… well, I'd like you to have it."

He reached out tentatively and touched the silver, circular pendant, taking it from me. He gazed at it, then at me. "Thank you. I know how hard it must be for you to part with it." He said, referring to the fact that it was all I had left of my father. He gave me a soft kiss, then glanced at his watch again. "I really have to go."

I nodded, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly." He pulled me into a hug, then pushed his way out of the crowd. I watched until I saw him exit the room before following after him, deciding I'd just head up to Ravenclaw Tower and call it a night.

I could hear Tom's footsteps ahead of me as I walked toward the Entrance Hall. Upon turning a corner into the area I was startled to see the door to outside closing. I could no longer hear Tom anywhere, so the only reasonable explanation was that he had just went outside. My brows furrowed. What on earth was he up to? I felt my curiosity spike, and before I knew it I found myself following, slipping out of the Entrance Hall and out into the chilly night air. I was startled to see that it had begun snowing and there was a thin layer of snow now on the ground as more snowflakes continued to fall. I saw Tom's footprints and followed them as they lead me nearer and nearer to the Forbidden Forest. Again I had to wonder what exactly he was up to.

When I reached the edge of the forbidden forest I glanced around me, then peered into the forest, trying to penetrate the darkness. I was tempted to just turn around, but then a noise that resembled a scream reached my ears. Glancing around again I pulled my cloak hood up onto my head and slipped into the trees, making my way a bit off the path, using magic to cover up my footprints. I then moved through the trees, keeping an eye on the tracks as I went so I knew where I was going.

The screaming had grown louder and I felt myself shuttering away from it. My whole being itched to turn and flee. If so much pain was being inflicted upon this being, didn't that go to reason that it could just as easily be inflicted upon me? I was being stupid and reckless, but then I'd always been that way. Being the child of two of the Golden Trio had its effects upon a person. Pulling my black cloak closer around me, shivering against both the cold and growing fear, I continued, taking careful steps. I hardly noticed that my feet were growing numb as they made contact with the frozen snow, my silver heels doing nothing to protect them.

I approached a small clearing area and saw a group of figures standing around. Quickly I made myself blend into the darkness, using trees as my personal shields. Most in the clearing were all wearing black winter cloaks, but in the center of the group a huddled form in only his Hogwarts uniform withered and squirmed as screams of agony burst from him. I felt my blood freeze as I recognized it to be the Cruciatus Curse. Mum and Dad had told me all about it when I prompted them on the subject at the tender age of twelve. They had been reluctant to inform me of such dark things but I'd insisted. Once they had told me, and I had learned my own mum had suffered the effects I'd been haunted with nightmares for weeks. Now witnessing it firsthand I felt my childhood horror return tenfold.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and I looked up, not having even realized I had looking away. My cheeks felt cold and wet with tears I hadn't known had sprung free. Reaching up I brushed them away as best I could before they froze to my face. I watched as the curled up figure's body shook, deep heaving breaths coming from him. Instinctively I wanted to run out into the group and throw myself over the being. I didn't want him to suffer another second of the unbearable pain and agony. I hardly kept myself from doing so, digging my nails into the bark of the tree to keep myself from flinging myself forward and into the clearing.

One of the figures surrounding the one in the middle stepped forward, lowering his wand. He obviously had been the one inflicting the curse upon the poor soul. The torturer's back was to me. from what I could tell he had dark hair and was fairly tall, thought the cloak and distance covered everything else from me.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Like being ripped in two, while at the same time having your organs burning inside of you and stabbed by a thousand different knives." My heart seemed to stop as I instantly recognized the voice speaking. It was the voice permanently imbedded into my mind, and my soul. When my heart finally began beating again it was painful throbs that seemed to be tearing me apart.

Tom knelt down beside the huddle figure, grabbing a fistful of bright blond hair and pulling the face around so that it became easily visible to me from my position. Again I felt pain shoot through me as I recognized the tortured character to be Dwight.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for me. Overhearing our little conversation was bad enough. But telling Rose? Really, Lovegood, I thought you Ravenclaws were smarter than that?" Tom's voice was mocking. But behind the mocking words you could detect laced over fury.

"She has the right to know she's dating a maniac." Dwight croaked, spitting out some blood. My heart lurched again as I fought against myself. I wanted to protect my friend, but at the same time I didn't want to get in the line of fire of a angry Tom Riddle.

"Oh, you'd better feel lucky she's dating me. If you'd succeeded in your plot to get her to break up with me you'd be suffering far worse than this." He chuckled coldly, sending shivers through me. "This is mere child's play."

"If she was going to dump you for prying into her past, just imagine her reaction when she gets a whiff of this." Dwight threatened, though his voice was far too weak and hoarse to carry and sort of intimidation.

I could imagine Tom raising his brows challengingly, "If you value your life, I'd suggest you don't do that. Of course, I could always kill you now… nobody would question your disappearance being that of an unfortunate centaur attack. After all, they did attack our dear Rose Granger? What's another student?"

"My Lord, wouldn't Dumbledore suspect…?" one of the surrounding figures questions, though was quickly cut off by Riddle.

"Silence, Malfoy." He glanced at the group of people standing around. "Have your fun. But don't kill him."

Tom stepped back, moving uncomfortably close to my hiding spot. I slid further into the shadows, feeling panic rise up inside of me. In seconds I heard Dwight's screams again. I closed my eyes tightly and clamped my hands over my mouth to keep any noise from escaping me as I listened. It felt like hours before it ended, and then Tom moved back to Dwight's side.

"Let that be a warning to you, Lovegood. If you interfere with Rose and my relationship again you'll get ten times worse than that. And next time it'll be me casting all the spells."

I heard the sound of retreating footsteps and stood still for a few extra minutes to be sure that everyone was gone from the area. Then peaking around the trees I saw Dwight, a bloody and pale heap in the snow. The white powder had been stained crimson around him, and a soft cry escaped me as I stumbled to his side.

"Oh Merlin… Dwight…" I whimpered, thoughtlessly pulling my cloak from my shoulders and laying it over his freezing figure. I was instantly greeted by the icy air, my bare arms and shoulders going numb in only a few seconds.

"Rose…?" Dwight mumbled, sounding confused.

I nodded, brushing some hair out of his face, "I'm right here. I'm going to get you back to the castle, okay?"

"What're you…?" he trailed off, letting out a bone shaking hack, coughing up blood.

"I followed Tom… I'm so sorry, Dwight! I should have done something! I shouldn't have just sat there like a ruddy idiot! If I hadn't told Tom what you'd told me this never would have happened."

"Not… yer… fault…" he mumbled.

I shook my head, brushing away tears. "C'mon, I have to get you to the hospital wing." Taking one of his arms I pulled it over my shoulder, helping him tenderly to his feet. The trip back to the hospital wing seemed to be the longest walk I'd ever had in my entire life.


	12. Chapter 11: The Turning Point

**AN: **well, I don't have much to say since I pretty much said it all in the last post. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers though! Keep them rolling in, I love them, and my sister also loves them, and is usually in full agreement. =D. I'll have it finished by Christmas Eve night at the latest, so you don't have much longer to wait. Keep reviewing, and enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** as I've said eleven other times, I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 11**

_The Turning Point_

Hours passed slowly as I sat in the Hospital Wing beside Dwight's bed. Despite the matron, Madame Finch's, best efforts I'd refused to leave. Every time I came close my mind would flash back to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest, and just like that I would go near hysterical with worry. I had thought I knew Tom so well, and then he does something so awful and _evil_. It made me wonder who else was deceiving me.

Dwight had been given a sleeping potion, along with a dreamless drought to keep away nightmares. I didn't sleep as I sat with him. Every time my eyes shut I saw Tom, his face cold and unrelenting. His words ran through my mind, malicious and mocking. _This is mere child's play_. I shuddered as I imagined what else he might have done. Part of me screamed to run to Dumbledore and report what I'd witnessed, but then I remembered his threat to Dwight. What if Tom thought Dwight had told? After what I saw I wouldn't put it passed him to murder my friend.

What Tom had done was unforgivable. If anyone from the Ministry learned of it he'd be locked away for the rest of his life. By all rights I should hate him. But I didn't. I didn't hate him. Actually, I was beginning to believe I felt the polar opposite of hate. And now that I'd seen his darker side it scared me that I could still feel the way I did. I now knew why he had hid himself from me. He knew I wouldn't like the secrets I uncovered. But now that part of his lies had been uncovered I knew I had to learn everything. There was no way for me to live without knowing anymore. If he could torture someone to near death the way he had just for causing a fight between him and his girlfriend—_me_—I had to know what else he would do.

Painfully I strained myself to review the events from the Forbidden Forest, forcing myself to remember every agonizing detail. I knew he wasn't scared to use horrible, forbidden spells. There was something else that was nagging at my mind. Malfoy had said something that had struck me as odd, but I couldn't quite remember what it had been. I clenched my fist and for the first time since leaving to follow Tom, I noticed I was holding something tight in my hand. Looking down in the dark I uncurled my fist and saw Tom's ring, damp from my clammy hands. I barely kept myself from hurling it away from me in my surprise. Frowning I rolled the ring in my palm. Though it wouldn't seem possible, the ring was still very cool against my skin despite being surrounded by heat for so many hours. It weighted heavy in my hand, and I wondered how I could have forgotten about it when it weighed so heavily, sending chills up through my arm.

I looked at Dwight and cleared my mind. I had to think. I couldn't let Tom's secrets stay hidden in the dark any longer. This was no longer about me and him. I had to do whatever I could to protect my friends. I had to be brave, like Mum and Dad, and Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny, and Uncle George, and the whole rest of my family. They had gone through so much more than I was now, and they still came back from it all, happy and, for the most part, intact. I needed to be strong like them. For Dwight's sake.

What did I know of Tom Riddle? I knew he had a loyal group of crazy Slytherin friends backing him up in everything he did. I knew he wasn't afraid to use dark magic. He wanted to know everything secret, and he loved being right. He didn't like competition, in the classroom or anywhere else. He somehow seemed to charm everyone around him—including me I now realized. Dumbledore didn't trust him, and Hagrid hated him and treated him with a vicious hostility that I'd never seen in him in the future. Tom hated Dumbledore. He had a quick, hot temper. Then there was that time when his eyes seemed to flash red.

As I considered the information I finally remembered what Malfoy had said. He'd called Tom _my Lord_. Suspicion bubbled up inside of me, along with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I hoped desperately I was wrong, but in my heart I was nearly positive I wasn't. I'd just have to do further investigation to be sure.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

_I was in a bathroom stall, crying into my hands. I wasn't sure why I was crying, just that I was. The sound of the bathroom door opening reached my ears and I pulled my legs up to my chest so they wouldn't be spotted. A voice began speaking in some sort of hissing, made-up language. After a moment I noticed it was a boy's voice, and without meaning to my body had stood and unlocked the stall door, pulling it open and stepping out. I looked toward the sinks, where I had heard the voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but then my eyes connected with another pair. They were huge and yellow, and I felt a thrill of unimaginable fear shot through me. My heart stopped and I fell to the floor, consciousness leaving me, the last thing on my mind being those big, yellow eyes._

I woke with a start, blinking into the morning light. My eyes glided over my surroundings. I was sitting in a wood chair beside Dwight's bed in the Hospital Wing. I almost expected to see the yellow eyes again, but then I realized it had only been a dream. An odd dream, one I couldn't understand the meaning of, but a dream nonetheless. Looking down at Dwight I saw he was still asleep. With careful fingers I pushed a few locks of bleach blond hair from his face, like I had the night before. How could I have let Tom and his idiot friends hurt him? Dwight was one of the only real friends I had here. He was like a brother to me, and yet I had stood back and let the Slytherins push him to near death. If I hadn't been there he would have froze to death.

"Rose," a voice from the entrance of the Hospital Wing breathed. Looking up my eyes fell upon a relieved Tom Riddle. My pulse sped up in fear.

Tom strode toward me and touched my shoulder. I flinched, looking down and letting my hair, which had fallen out of its bun hours before, fall into my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling his hand back instinctively.

"N-nothing. Just shook up a bit, that's all." I answered, struggling to gain control over my jumpy nerves. I couldn't allow him to know that I'd been in the forest to witness the events of the night before.

"What happened to Lovegood?" he asked, his voice laced with false concern. If I didn't know he was responsible I would have believed that he didn't have a clue. But I was a bit more educated than I'd been for the past weeks and wasn't so easily fooled.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure. I just… I found him in the Forbidden Forest last night. I don't know what happened." Tears filled my eyes, though I hoped Tom wouldn't realize my real reason for crying.

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Tom asked now, incredulous.

"I was going to see Hagrid… I saw footprints and followed them." I answered, only partially lying.

Tom shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that, Rose. The Forbidden Forest is dangerous. After being attacked by centaurs I'd think you'd realize that."

I looked up at him, then immediately away, my suspicion coming to mind instantly, making it painful to look at him. "You know me. Always curious."

"Yeah. Always curious." He agreed, though it was almost absentminded, as though he was thinking something else.

"Tom I… I have to go. I want to see if Hagrid might have seen anything last night." I said, pushing myself to my feet.

"I'll come with you." he offered.

"No." I said, a little too quickly. I added in a softer, calmer tone, "No. You know Hagrid doesn't care for you. I'll tell you everything when I get back, okay?"

He nodded, though I saw a flash of suspicion in his eyes. I wanted to hug him, but then at the same time I didn't. It would be more convincing if I did, but I was still too shaken up. Every time I looked at him I saw him as he was last night. So instead I just gave him my most convincing smile, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. We both walked to the door and as I left I felt Tom's eyes following me, and glancing over my shoulder as I stepped through the door out into the snowy grounds I saw a mixture of concern, distrust, and… sadness? I wasn't sure what the last expression was, but as I pulled my cloak tighter around my bare arms and shoulders I pushed his face out of my mind. I had to know the truth. For everyone's sake.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

"Oh, ello Rose."

After leaving Tom I had walked down to Hagrid's hut, and now I stood in his doorway, looking up at his towering figure.

"Hi, Hagrid. Can I come in?" I asked, pulling my cloak tighter around me.

He nodded, moving out of the way so I could enter, "O' course. C'mon in."

I gave him a smile of thanks and stepped into the hut, glancing around. I saw little Fang napping on a over-stuffed, abnormally large couch.

"Not ta be rude, but ya look a right mess, Rose." Hagrid commented, offering me a chair at his table while he moved to make some tea.

A hand shot to my curly mass of hair, and I could only imagine what my makeup looked like after crying for so long. My cloak had some blood on it from when I had wrapped it around Dwight, and my hands and dress were covered in dirt. The bottom of my dress was soaked from the snow, and I couldn't feel my feet.

"I haven't changed since last night." I said, carefully seating myself on the large wooden chair.

"Why's dat?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I've been sitting in the Hospital Wing all night with Dwight."

Hagrid looked up with a start, his face painted over with concern, "Are ya alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's Dwight you have to worry about."

"Wha 'appened to 'im?"

For a moment I considered lying to him, a part of me screaming to protect Tom. But then the rational part of me knew I couldn't do that. Tom had put himself into this position. He was dangerous, no matter how I felt about him. Another part told me to tell Dumbledore first. But then, only hours before Tom had hurt Dwight, Dumbledore had voiced his worries that I was being fooled by Tom's charm. I had been wrong, and my pride wouldn't let me admit that to Dumbledore. Not yet at least.

I decided to avoid his question for the time being. I had things I needed to know that I wouldn't get out of Hagrid if he was out for blood. Hagrid carried two large teacups to the table and sat one in front of me. I took a sip to stall for time, then sat the teacup down and looked up at my large friend.

"Why do you hate Tom?"

Hagrid, who had been in the middle of taking a gulp of tea, choked on the hot liquid, startled by my off topic question.

"Wha?" he sputterd.

"Why do you hate Tom?" I repeated patiently.

"Wha makes ya tink I 'ate 'im? I don't 'ate 'im."

"Hagrid, you trust me, don't you?"

"Course I do." He rumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Then will you please tell me? I promise, no matter what happened, I wont think any differently of you."

He was quiet for a few minutes, and I was starting to think I wouldn't be getting anything from him. But then he spoke.

"He got me expelled."

My memory tingled as I recalled something I'd been told in the future. "How'd he do that?" I questioned.

Hagrid was still avoiding my gaze as he mumbled, "Said I set Aragog on some students."

"Aragog?" I asked, my voice hitching slightly.

"He's a Acromantula. Perfectly 'armless, wouldn't 'urt a fly." He paused, then chuckled, "Well, he might 'urt a fly."

I suddenly felt it hard to swallow, my eyes scanning the room. "He isn't by chance… _here_… is he?"

"Aragog? No, he's in da forest."

I winced, thinking of all those little sounds I'd heard the night before. My skin crawled at the thought that any one of them could have been made by Aragog… or his kids. I decided to bring the conversation back on topic before I became too jumpy.

"But why would Tom say you did that?"

He shrugged, "Da chamber had been opened. Da school woulda closed."

"The chamber?"

"Da Chamber o' Secrets." He amended.

My heart sank as I heard this.

"Why'd he blame you?"

"'Cause I'm da one who 'as da 'wild beasts'. But Aragog never left his box once! He didn't 'urt no one!"

I nodded, reaching across the table to touch his hand, "I believe you, Hagrid."

Hagrid looked up at me, his face so helpless. It finally dawned on me, after two months, that he was only sixteen. He wasn't the man I knew from when I was a child. He was just a kid himself.

"So… wha 'appened ta Dwight?" Hagrid asked.

I winced, a small smile tugging its way onto my lips, "Would you say centaurs attacking him is a believable story?"

"Course not! Day're very peaceful creatures, 'less provoked o' course."

"Right, silly me." I smirked slightly as I remembered a story my parents had told me of a certain pink-loving toad and her encounter with the creatures. Pushing back the chair I stood. "Well, I got a date with the devil."

"Tom?"

"You hit the nail on the nose." I moved around the table and gave my friend a quick hug, "The tea was great."

"It was nut'in."

I smiled, then with a wave I left the hut to tempt the raging snow.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

I entered the Great Hall swiftly, glancing around and easily spotting Tom sitting with his despicable little minions. After leaving Hagrid I had went to Ravenclaw tower and gotten a hot shower and changed into jeans and a warm jumper, along with some snow boots with warm, fuzzy inside lining. Now I walked toward Tom were he sat at the Slytherin table. He looked eerily calm as he spoke in a low tone with the group surrounding him, and looked up at me when I arrived.

"Can we talk?" I asked, casting his friends hostile glares.

"I'm kind of busy, love. Cant it wait?" Tom asked, giving me an apologetic smile.

I shook my head, "It'll only take a moment. Please…" I leaned forward so my lips were almost grazing his ear, my voice so soft only he would hear, "Voldemort."

The only sign he made of recognition was his eyes flashing red for a brief second, but otherwise he was visibly calm. Without a word he stood, following me as I lead him out of the Great Hall and outside, following the snow-covered path down to the Quidditch field. Once entering the field I looked around and saw the snow was perfect. No one was here to overhear the two of us. I wasn't sure if I felt reassured or unnerved about that fact.

Once I was sure we were alone I turned and looked at Tom Riddle, meeting his gaze with a hard stare of my own. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at him, feeling a strong stab of betrayal quite suddenly.

"So which miscreant did you overhear?"

"That isn't important." I snapped. "You lied to me."

Tom raised a brow, "I haven't lied to you once, Rose. You never asked me anything about my personal nickname."

"You said you weren't trying to find out about my past."

"What makes you think I lied about that?"

"Because you were! I now know you do, in fact, have some demented group of bloodthirsty Slytherin's working at your bidding. I know you were hanging around that group while at Hogsmeade. And honestly, I trust Dwight a hell of a lot more right now than I do you."

"Bloodthirsty?"

I snapped my mouth shut, realizing my slip. I hadn't intended to let Tom know I'd seen him and his group hurting Dwight, but that was a dead giveaway. Not to mention it was an indication toward what he and his Death Eaters would do in the future.

Tom stepped toward me, "Is there something else you want to tell me, Rose?"

I stumbled back, "Stay away from me, Tom!" I pushed my hand into my back pocket and curled my fingers around my wand, ready to whip it out at any second.

He smirked now, "Rose, don't you trust me?"

"Not in this lifetime. Or the next."

"Well I trust you. And I trust that you won't hex me."

"I'm Ravenclaw, remember? We're _smart_. And I know you don't trust anyone. If you _really_ trusted me you wouldn't be reaching for your wand." I said, pulling my wand out and pointing it at him, quickly pulling up as many protection charms into my mind as possible, along with a few stunners.

His smirk dropped, pain flickering across his face, "Why are you doing this, Rose?"

"Because I know what you'll become!" It had slipped out unbidden, and I could practically see the words flying across the space between us, entering his head and registering. His eyes brightened in comprehension and I felt like turning my wand on myself for the idiotic slipup.

"And what is that, Rose? What is it I'm going to become?" he murmured, his voice intoxicating. I stood here, my jaw dropped open, and in that moment he pulled out his wand and disarmed me. I watched as my wand sailed through the air and landed in his outstretched hand, horror shooting through my entire being. I was an animal caught under the gaze of a predator. And out of natural instinct, I turned and fled. I didn't make it far before his hand ripped me back and I felt the tip of a wand press against my temple.

"Going somewhere?" Tom questioned, looking down at me as I stood frozen, rooted to the ground as adrenalin pumped through my veins.

"What are you going to do, Tom? Kill me?"

"If I was going to kill you, my dear, you'd already be dead." He traced patterns against the side of my face with his wand tip. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. What is it I become?"

By body shook with fear, and I struggled to keep myself from crying. I thought of my family who had stood up against Voldemort. Once again I willed myself to be strong like they had been.

"What. Do. I. Become?" he asked again, emphasizing each word.

"A monster."


	13. Chapter 12: The Choice

**AN:** Well everyone, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Yes, this is the very last chapter of my story. I finished it last night but decided to let my sister read the final chapter first, this being her Christmas present and all. I'm considering writing a sequel. Review and tell me what you want me to or not, otherwise this story is going to be put to rest. Enjoy, review, and Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** … I'm not going to say it again. too painful…

**Chapter 12**

_The Choice_

"A monster?" Tom asked, then laughed out loud, the sound suddenly very eerie. "I'm not the monster, Rose. Everyone else is. The mudbloods, Professor Dumbledore… my parents." He added harshly, his hold on me tightening painfully.

"So Myrtle deserved to die?" I accused.

"Her death was her own fault. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That doesn't make it right."

"You can't change the past, Rose! If I could I never would have killed that stupid girl, but I did and that's all there is to it!" he growled, his hold growing stronger than ever.

I yelped, "You're hurting me!"

He released me like I was hot iron. I rubbed my upper arm, already feeling the bruise forming. I felt tears filling up my eyes as I looked up at him.

"You can't stay this way, Tom. You just can't!"

"What way?" he muttered darkly.

"You can't continue to be a murderer! You can't follow the path your on! It won't end the way you want it to, Tom. No matter how hard you try, you'll die having achieved nothing." Tears were streaming down my face and I hugged myself, looking away from him as I saw the pictures in the wizard textbooks.

"I'll never die, Rose." He smiled darkly.

"But you will! It doesn't matter if you have Horcruxes or not, Tom, they'll be destroyed and you'll die!"

"How do you know about those?"

I gapped at him, then held up his family ring, "You freaking _gave _me one, Tom! How many rings do you know that are ice cold constantly, and show you crazy visions?"

He scowled and crossed his arms, "How do you know what they are though? It took some serious research to find out about them, and not just in books."

I raised my brows, "Hello? Ravenclaw here! Girl who spends her free time in the library, and the restricted section especially."

He growled, "How do you know so much about me?"

I almost told him, but then I bit my lip. Could she trust him with this knowledge? No. Could she keep herself from telling him? No.

"I… I came from the future." I stuttered, averting his gaze.

He laughed, "The future? Really, Rose, what are you trying to pull?"

I glowered at him, my pride hurt. "I'm not lying! Why the ruddy hell would I lie about something so stupid? If I were lying I'd want you to believe me, in which case I would have said I'm a seer, which is far more believable. Since I gave you a completely unbelievable story it should be simple enough to say that I'm telling the truth! Or is your mind so twisted with darkness that you can't even tell the difference between falsehood and honesty?"

If I wasn't feeling so defensive I would never have thought of yelling at Tom Riddle, the boy who would become Voldemort and was already a murderer. But I wasn't thinking at the moment. I was too caught up in my emotions to think clearly.

"And you know what will happen to you, oh great Dark Lord? You'll turn yourself into some disgusting, walking snake-human hybrid, have the whole of the wizarding world fear you, kill hundreds, if not thousands, and then be defeated by a one year old boy! You'll be some sort of spirit for thirteen years before returning to your old power. That little boy and his two close friends hunt down all your bloody soul pieces and destroy them, and then he'll kill you! You will have achieved nothing, and in the end _die_, alone and hated!

"And unless you just stop this whole Dark Lord thing that's how things will end for you! And I don't want that to happen because…" I stopped short. I couldn't tell him… but hey, I didn't have anything to loose, did I? "Because I love you!"

Tom stumbled back, startled, "L-l-love me?" he asked, and I was surprised how big of an affect the words had on him.

"Yes, Tom Riddle, I _love you_. More than I loved anyone in my entire life. Dumbledore said you aren't capable of love, but I don't believe him. I think you are, and that you do. Why else haven't you killed me? Why else would you be willing to kill Dwight for almost breaking us up?" I walked up to him and he stood frozen, a battle of emotions running through his eyes.

"Now tell me, Tom Riddle: what would you rather do? Follow your hopeless, dark dream of becoming a monster? Or letting yourself love and having a good life?" I held out my hand for his, my eyes sparkling with all the love in my entire being. "Do you love me, Tom?"

He looked at me, then down at my hand. I knew it wasn't fair of me to ask him to choose, but it was the only thing I could think of. I was desperate. I didn't have much hope in him choosing me over his dream.

But then he surprised me. He reached out his hand and took mine, looking down at me with as much love shining in his eyes as it was in mine.

"Yes, Rose. I love you."

And for the first time since my father died and I arrived in the past, I felt like things were going to be okay.

0o.o0o.o0o.o0

It had been sixteen years since I arrived in the past on the stormy night of All Hallows Eve. Sixteen years since I had lost my father. Sixteen years since I had fallen in love with the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle, the man who was destined to become Lord Voldemort. And yet, it had also been sixteen years since I had changed the future as I had known it.

Tom and I graduated from Hogwarts and, after much persuasion, I managed to het Dumbledore to persuade Headmaster Dippit to hire us as new teachers. I had been a bit worried about Tom being the DADA teacher, but in the end he turned out to be an excellent professor, and quite the positive role model. I became the new Potions professor, due to Slughorn's desire to retire early. Though I had miraculously changed Tom's view on life, he and Dumbledore never seemed to grow any closer. Hagrid and Tom also stayed on indifferent terms, though they both tried on my behalf.

Despite Tom's change, I never fully trusted he had changed completely. He was still the Tom Riddle I'd know since my arrival—secretive and charming. But then, he was Slytherin's heir, wasn't he? It was only to be expected for him to have those traits. Still, it wasn't until sixteen years later that I finally believed he was changed, and he wouldn't be turning back to his dark ways.

Tom and I married four years after graduation, and about five years later we decided we wanted to try and start a family. It took two years for me to become pregnant, and I had never seen Tom so happy in my entire life. But after only three months I had a miscarriage and we lost our baby. I was too devastated to try for another right away, and when I finally did we had yet another miscarriage, then another after that. Then, eleven years after we first began trying, I had finally had a baby. Tom had grown quiet and distant after the many losses, and I had worried. After the baby was born he didn't say much, and I worried that he didn't like our little girl. That he resented her for making it after so many of the others hadn't.

Two weeks later I woke in the middle of the night to find the Tom wasn't in bed. Worried, I got up and looked around our joined rooms inside Hogwarts. When I didn't find him in his study I decided to go and check on the baby. I stopped when I heard noise inside the room and, peaking in, I saw Tom sitting in the rocking chair, our daughter in his arms, fast asleep. He was rocking back and forth slowly, and the look on his face was that of pure admiration. I knew in that moment that Voldemort no longer lived inside of Tom Riddle. My husband was free of that awful, murdering demon. And though I'd likely never see my family in 1922 again, I was content.

I had everything I needed right there in the nursery.

The End


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey all! You know how I said I would possibly write a sequel if people wanted it? Well, not too many people said they wanted it, but I got an idea and I couldn't resist, so I did, in fact, write a sequel. _Sirius Charm_ has been in the progress of writing since about mid-January, early-February. It isn't finished, but I've posted the prologue and four chapters, and I'm currently working on chapter five now. I think this one will be longer since I haven't really given myself a deadline. I hope all who've read this story go on to read this new story. I think it's going to be pretty good, but I'm kinda bias since I'm the author… anyways, that's all! And thanks for all the support and reviews, they were a lot of help while writing _Lightning Struck_.


	15. Another Author: replies to readers

**Authors Note:**

Nothing to do with the story, this is just me being a dork and wanting desperately to reply to a few reviewers who didn't leave an account I could PM.

So, LunaLovegood88, I am well aware that Luna isn't part of Rose Weasley's family. I am a regular viewer of the Harry Potter Lexicon, and know what happened to the whole gang after DH. I'm sorry it came across as Luna being part of her family, "Aunt Luna" was just an affectionate name Luna goes by. She's a close family friend, and is almost like an aunt to all the kids in my story. Therefore all the kids address her as "aunt." Again, sorry for any confusion I may have caused.

Next, RJSF. I in no way intended for any part of my story to connect with Twilight. I didn't intentionally use another author's technique thinking it would make my story better. I wrote something I personally would have done in that sort of situation. Just thought I'd clear that up.


End file.
